Me and my boys
by Saku Rose Uchiha
Summary: Sakura and her overprotective teammates are on a mission to get information on the Akatsuki.What happens when Sakura gets kidnapped? Will she finally be able to show the boys she isn't weak anymore? Team7 SasuSaku. Team includes Sai and Yamoto, Prequel and two sequels are up!
1. Overprotective much

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Me and my boys 

Intro

Sakura barged in to her room, her face scrunched up in anger as she thought about her team-mates. Slamming the door shut, she flopped on to her bed and screamed out in frustration into her pillow. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to pull her own hair out then kill each one of her team-mates, very _very_ slowly.

When she finally did stop screaming, she could faintly hear the voices of her team-mates below. Sakura got up and ran to the door bolting it shut so none of them could come in. She'd learnt on her first day of living with Sai, Sasuke and Naruto, that a lock was necessary.

_Flashback_

_"Ahh that was a nice refreshing shower" Sakura thought, towel drying her hair, a content smile on her face. _

_"HEY SAKURA-CHAN WHERE…." Naruto stopped mid-sentence. Naruto had broken one of the simplest rules when it came to sharing a house._

_NEVER ENTER SOMEONE ELSE'S BEDROOM WITHOUT PREMISSION. _

_Before he could blush from the sight of Sakura in a towel, he was thrown out the room straight into the room opposite her's. He flew through the door way, landing right on top of … Sasuke, who was resting on his bed. _

"_Dobe get off me" Sasuke growled, throwing Naruto into Sakura's, now, shut door._

_"WHAT THE HELL! Why is everyone throwing me around? I'm a human being for god sakes," cried Naruto rubbing his head. _

"_Because you deserve it" came a reply from the fourth member of the team, Sai. He smirked at the fake crying boy before turning into his own room_

"_Shut up. This doesn't involve you," snapped Naruto, crossing his arms with a childish pout on his face. Getting up, he rubbed his back before figuring out way to make it up to Sakura. _

_End flashback _

She was beyond pissed. Because of her stupid overprotective team mates, _she_ had gotten in trouble and now had to work triple shifts at the hospital, not to mention that for the next two weeks the only mission the six (Her, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamoto) of them could do was C-rank and below. (Luckily, for Yamoto and Kakashi, they just had to supervise.)

And to top it all of Kyo, an Anbu from Neji's team, would probably avoid her for the rest of her life.

This always happened when ever she was close to getting a boyfriend or going on a date, or just anywhere near another male, to be honest. Her five boys were always there to "protect her"

Why?

Because they all loved her in their own special way:

To Kakashi, she was like a daughter. He had watched her grow from a stupid weak fan girl into the gorgeous strong blossom she was now.

To Naruto, she was like a sister. They always watched each other's back. Ever since Sasuke left, they had gotten a lot closer. Not to mention they were lethal as a tag team.

To Sai, she was like a best friend. After all, she was the first one to attempt a friendship with him and even when Sasuke came back, she made sure no-one forgot him. She helped him understand feelings, making him more human.

To Yamoto, she was the favourite. Naruto was obnoxious, Sai insulted him calling him Pinocchio (A.N: I know lame but I couldn't think of anything else) and Sasuke was just rude. She was one of the reasons that this team could stand each other that and she would hit each of them for said fault.

To Sasuke, well she was a team-mate … just a team-mate he would tell himself but the rest of the team knew better.

But that was no reason.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking around Hokage tower, reading a scroll and not paying attention when she tripped over. Kyo in his attempt to catch her also stumbled and fell on top of her. Bad time for the boys to turn the corner. _

_Therefore, what happened next … _

…_well … _

…_Yamoto dragged him off of her, Naruto pounced on him, Sai had snakes wrapped around him, Kakashi had his sharingan ready and Sasuke was in the middle of making hands signs for chidori._

_Again, bad time for Tsunade to walk around the corner._

_End flashback_

I think you know what happened next …

KNOCK KNOCK!

"SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE OPEN UP. WE SAID WERE SORRY"

"NO. GO TO HELL"

"Sakura, open the door now. You can't stay in there forever" negotiated Sasuke "and if you try, we'll just knock the door down"

Sakura opened the door frowning at him and through clenched teeth whispered, "you wouldn't dare".

At this Sasuke just smirked. Seeing him smirk set an idea in Sakura's head.

"Fine. I'll forgive you I mean the only reason I was angry was because I got triple hospital shifts, meaning wasting my time handling perfectly healthy young men, who are only there trying to look down my top" she said smirking. She could see her team-mates getting angry.

"Ohh look at the time, my shift is starting soon. See ya later guys," she said pushing past them. The guys watched her leave down the corridor then looked at each other.

"WAIT!"

A.N: Okay I know it is really short but this is only a taster should I continue or not plz R&R


	2. Overworked

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Me and my boys 

Chapter 2

A week had passed since the Kyo incident and the boys of team 7 were at Ichiraku's waiting to get their usual bowl of ramen (or seven in Naruto's case) they were also waiting for the sixth member of their team to show up.

"Aww what's taking her so long? I'M HUNGRY!" cried Naruto

"Shut up dobe" retorted Sasuke

"Don't tell me what to do teme"

"Hey guys sorry I was late," said Sakura ending the feud.

Everyone looked up to see her and were shocked at her appearance. Her clothes were dishevelled, her hair was untidy and she had dark circles around her eyes, which probably were only emphasised because of how pale her face was.

"Sakura-Chan WHAT THE HELL happened to you," shouted Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura

"You look terrible," informed Naruto

"Ohh… I just finished a 56 hour hospital shift that's all," said Sakura rubbing the back of her head. Yamoto, Naruto and Sai looked down while Sasuke and Kakashi looked angry.

"This isn't because of the triple shift," Sakura said suddenly sensing how the boys were blaming themselves. Naruto looked up.

"Yes it is look at you, you could fall on the spot right now and not realise the pain because you're so tired," he said angrily.

"Naruto you didn't let me finish. Two days ago I got woke up at 4 in the morning because 5 Anbu teams had been brought in, all critically injured, since then I have been in hospital"

"That's it we need to talk to the Hokage about this she can't make you work like some kind of animal," announced Kakashi.

"No. Kakashi I'm a medical nin things like this is my job plus it wasn't just me who had to do this Ino and Shizune-nee-Chan also had to help heal the minor injuries."

"Exactly _minor_ injuries not critical ones that you had to do there the ones that take the most chakra out of you," snapped Sasuke.

"Guys I came here to hang out not to …"Sakura stopped. To her everything was spinning slightly, next thing she knew she was falling. Sasuke quickly managed to catch her. The rest of them rushed to Sasuke's side. Sai felt for a pulse.

"She's okay, just tired I think we should take her home"

"Yeah"

_Later that day _

Sakura woke up and looked around to find that she was sleeping in her room.

_Oh shit I fainted and right in front of all of them. I'm never going to hear the end of this. _

_Better get this over with._

She quickly hopped out of bed then sat straight down. Turns out she wasn't fully healed yet. Still she got up, slowly, and made her way downstairs were her team were waiting for her.

"Okay let me have it," she said coming into the living room.

Everyone looked at her. No one said anything. Sakura could feel the air thick with tension but mostly disappointment.

Kakashi spoke first," Sakura we understand that you are a medical-nin, and the job requires a lot from you, but still you should of taken better care of yourself. Instead of coming to ramen you should have went straight home. We would have understood"

"I'm sorry for worrying you all but, I just wanted to see you guys and hang out for a while but I do understand. I promise I won't do it again," Sakura said adding a cheeky smile at the end of it. All the guys just smiled with her.

"So how about we go get some ramen. I'm starving," suggested Sakura.

"DATTEBAYO Sakura you're the best unlike these losers, LET'S GO" screamed Naruto.

"Shut up dobe before the neighbours complain" said Sasuke

"Naruto do I have to explain what is meant by indoor voice" said Yamoto "because I'll explain in a different way this time" he got out is flashlight.

"No I'm sorry I won't ever shout in this house again," whispered Naruto

"Ha it's a miracle. Dick-less is not shouting" intervened Sai.

"Shut up. I said I'd never shout in the house again, I don't remember saying anything about outside," snapped Naruto.

"How about you all shut up" said Kakashi

"Guys, come on, let's go before it closes" said Sakura linking arms with Kakashi and Naruto, leading them out the door.

She stepped out of the door straight into … Kyo's chest. The boys gave him a cold evil stare.

"Stop that NOW! If you want to give him something I think it is an apology," commanded Sakura. At this Naruto Sai and Yamoto grumbled what seemed to be an apology and

Kakashi and Sasuke just looked down and gave evils to the ground. Sakura just shook her head at their antics.

"So what's up Kyo?" asked Sakura.

"Tsunade wants to see you tomorrow first thing in her office" Kyo started "she has a mission for you"

"Oh great another D-rank I bet" whined Naruto

"Actually …Kyo said," it's about Akatsuki"

Everyone looked at him in surprise

"S-rank"

A/N: sorry I took so long to update I was busy with college and my job :[I'm really happy with the reviews! Thank you all so much for those who did mainly:

XxFlowerAngelxX

SilverxWolf

Gold sea glass

Loveangel604

Jaberjazz

loves0sharingon0boys

ssraja10

cool44

Nice girl 15

Plz R&R :]


	3. Breakfast and Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/n: something I should have mentioned before, Sasuke killed Itachi but instead of joining Akatsuki he decide to come home. He doesn't know anything about Madara/Tobi and in my story, Itachi isn't innocent. Team hawk all went there separate ways. 

Me and my boys 

Chapter 3

Sakura looked at Kyo in shock.

"Err… thanks for the message Kyo, tell Tsunade-shisou we'll be there first thing" said Sakura waving him away.

Once she saw him turn the corner, she abruptly turned around.

Kakashi spoke first "okay well that's ramen cancelled" Naruto was just about to protest but Kakashi put his hand up as a sign to shut up "I think we should all have an early night. We'll meet here at 8:00."

There was a chorus of "hai" and an "hn" in there as well (courtesy of Sasuke).

The next day 

Sakura woke up feeling better then ever. She hopped into the shower and quickly got dressed in her nin-gear. She looked into the mirror

"No dark circles and my skin is back to normal," she whispered to herself inspecting her skin.

She went downstairs and started making breakfast. Sasuke came into the kitchen and walked up behind her. He quickly spun her around causing an "eep" to escape Sakura's lips. He put his hands up to her cheeks and leaned in.

_What the .. _Sakura thought as her heart started racing and her face went bright red

"S-S-Sasuke what a-are y-you doing" she asked cursing herself for stuttering. She didn't even realise why she was doing it. She was over Sasuke. Right? I mean they were team-mates, friends nothing more. Yeah?

"Just checking your face" replied Sasuke coolly. His breath caressing her cheek causing them to heat up further. He leaned back out and smirked "Why? What do you think I was doing?"

"I- I didn't think anything I was just wondering," She lied "why were you checking my face?"

"Just making sure your better"

"Ohh yeah!" she smiled brightly "I'm fine all I needed was a good night's sleep"

There was silence for a while until Sasuke started smirking again

"What's the smirk for?"

"Ohh nothing just the fact that your burning your bacon"

"Oh shit," Sakura cursed turning back around. She could hear Sasuke chuckling behind her

"Oh never mind" Sakura shrugged "That was you bacon anyway, I was going to make breakfast for everyone" she said smirking turning around to put it in the bin

Sasuke glared at her and took the pan off her. He got some of the bacon and put it in his mouth.

"I like my bacon extra crispy anyway" he said. Sakura just laughed at his antics and continued cooking.

She liked to cook and she always remembered everyone's favourites.

Kakashi liked scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice

Yamoto only liked wholemeal bread and beans and only drank water in the morning

Sai would have a Spanish omelette and apple juice

Sasuke liked bacon with grilled tomatoes and toast with tomato juice

While Naruto liked his food to make a face with two sunny side up eggs as eyes, toast as a smile and bacon as hair and he liked normal orange juice without the bits.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai came in and got there plates off Sakura then went to sit at the dining table. She brought in the remaining plates and placed them in the vacant seats.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"That's probably Kakashi-sensei and Yamoto-taichou," Sakura said bouncing to the door.

"She seems better," commented Sai

"She looks better" added Naruto

Sakura came back followed by Yamoto and Kakashi. They greeted the boys and sat down to eat.

Sakura came back with some toast for herself and everyone started talking amongst themselves.

Once they ate and Naruto (wash) Sasuke (dry) and Sai (put away) did the dishes, they set off for towards Hokage's tower.

Yamoto knocked on the door and waited for an invitation in.

"COME IN"

They all filed in quietly.

"Ahh Team 7, I have a S-rank mission for you involving Akatsuki" said Tsunade, folding her hands in front of her face "as Sakura as probably informed you three days ago , five Anbu teams were brought in critically injured, all their injuries were inflicted upon by Akatsuki. Since my other Anbu teams are busy with other … issues and you have all faced Akatsuki and even defeated a few before, you are the best team for this mission"

"What do we have to do?"

"You have to go to the village hidden in the planets. Kakashi will explain about that later. We have found out that, some nights a week, Akatsuki have been meeting up at a bar there and are planning something. Your job is to work there and spy on them. The mission is a month long and there is a chance you will have to face them. I want mission reports every week."

"HAI!"

"hn"

"Ohh…I almost forgot to give you your uniforms and duties"

She turned to Kakashi and gave him a suit.

"You will be the host all you have to do is warm up the crowed and introduce the acts. Also, flatten your hair so they don't recognise you. I would've told you all to use a jutsu to change your appearance, but that takes up a lot of chakra and will use up more chakra to maintain it. You can't afford to waste chakra if you do end up fighting."

She gave Yamoto a white shirt and black pants

"You're a bartender. You just have to serve up drinks to anyone who asks"

She gave the same uniform to Naruto Sasuke and Sai. She looked at them and Sakura.

"Alright you four will be working together, Sai you'll be seating people at there tables, Sasuke you'll take orders, Sakura you'll serve them said food and Naruto you'll clean the

Table once the customer is gone."

She turned to Sakura and looked at her in the eye.

"Sakura" Tsunade started "the girl's uniform is …"

"Is … what? " Sakura asked curiously.

"It's… revealing"

She showed Sakura the uniform and immediately the boys started argue. It was like a black bikini top but a few inches longer and a short black mini skirt. The back of top was just tied with red lace. (Sorry I really can't describe clothes: [ ) it looked like lingerie.

"NO-WAY IN HELL IS SHE WEARING THAT?" shouted Naruto.

"SHE HAS TO IT'S APART OF THE MISSION" argued Tsunade.

"Then we recline the mission" growled Sasuke. The others nodded there head in agreement.

"Hey don't I get a say in this" asked Sakura

"NO" they shouted

Sakura started to get angry and took the 'uniform' from Tsunade.

"We accept the mission," she stated

"WHAT?"

"Oh shut up! We have to do this mission, its S-rank for goodness-sake. So what if I have to wear…this." Sakura shouted, pointing at her 'uniform' Look Akatsuki is still after Naruto, the sooner we complete the mission the sooner we know Naruto will be safe"

"I don't care I can take them on anytime" replied Naruto" I don't want men looking at you in that barely anything there uniform"

Sakura frowned and pouted " aww come on you all need the money:

Kakashi you know there is a new icha icha coming out and apparently it's the raunchiest ever.

Sai you said you need new paint supplies, perfect opportunity

Naruto I'm sure you've made each of pay at least 100 bowls of ramen each I think it's time you start buying them your self.

Yamoto, I think you need some new batteries for your torch, yesterday when you tried to scare Naruto I'm sure it looked dimmer.

Sasuke you probably don't need anything but please guys all of you, you have to believe in me"

Kakashi smile and ruffled her hair

"I guess … we do … kind of … overprotect you" He looked over to Tsunade "Team 7 will set off tomorrow morning to the village hidden in the planets"

A/N yey another day another chapter. God I'm tired. Any way again thanks to all my previous reviewers and to my new ones plz R&R


	4. Team7 moments and not weak not anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/N: okay guys sorry but I forgot to add some info to the story last time. Sai and Yamoto didn't have to change there appearance since the remaining Akatsuki have never seen them before. Sasuke flattened his hair and put on some pale foundation so that he looked like Sai's twin. Naruto also had to wear make-up to disguise his whickers and he dyed his hair brow. Sakura tried to dye her hair blue but it mixed into a purple.

Me and my boys

Chapter 4

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Yamoto were waiting at the gates for Kakashi. After years of waiting for said sensei, the team had learnt that patience was a virtue…

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE? YOU'D THINK HE'D AT LEAST BE EARLY FOR AN S-RANK MISSION"

…Well some had.

"Naruto Shut Up! This is meant to be a mission is strictly confidential so STOP SHOUTING," yelled Sakura.

"Yo"

"WHERE THE…ITAI! SAKURA-CHAN"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHOUTING"

"How about you both shut up," said Sasuke.

Both, Naruto and Sakura, turned to him. They looked at each and smirked.

"Sasuke"

He looked up at them and noticed they were advancing towards him.

"What are you two doing?" before he could get an answer he was pounced upon. Sakura was sitting on his chest while Naruto was sitting on his legs.

"Get off of me" Sasuke growled.

"No first you have…"

"…to say sorry" said Sakura finishing off Naruto's sentence. Sasuke hated it when they tag- teamed him then started to do that finish off each other's sentence thing. It just reminded him of how closer they had gotten without him.

"I can still push you both off" he said starting to lean up making Sakura fall slightly backwards.

Sakura quickly grabbed Sai and flung him down to sit on Sasuke's chest as well, making Sasuke's back hit the ground hard.

CLICK

They all turned to the clicking sound and saw Kakashi taking a picture of them.

"Aww how cute my little babies are playing pile on" said Kakashi in a baby voice.

At this Sakura just laughed, while Sasuke and Sai shook their heads at their sensei. Naruto looked scared.

"Kakashi sensei, NEVER EVER use that voice again," commanded Naruto.

"Anyway, let's get going before we get any more distractions," requested Yamoto.

The journey was quite short only 2 hours long. Kakashi stopped at a clearing in the woods near a cliff.

"Sensei how can you hide a village in the planets?" asked Sakura (A/N: does that sound weird or is just me ^~^)

"Well I thought I would explain that to you once you got here. The village is actually in a different dimension and the reason it is called the village hidden the planets is because the portal only opens on full moons, solar or lunar eclipses or when all the planets are arranged in a straight line.

Because eclipses are rare and to have the planets in straight line is rarer, the village's portal is usually only opened once month."

"Ohh so that's why the mission is a month long" exclaimed Naruto.

"But it's only 3:30 and the moon doesn't come out for another 5 hours" said Sai

"Actually the portal only opens when the full moon is at its highest point meaning 12 o'clock" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

"What" said Sakura. She looked calm but the vein popping from her head said otherwise.

"Well there's another village nearby" Sakura clenched her fists "A-a-and it's meant to have the most amazing shops" defended Kakashi pointing to a path. All the other guys groaned but Sakura eyes brightened up.

"Really? HELL YEAH! shopping" Sakura screamed dragging them in the direction Kakashi pointed.

In the village 

"Ooh I got a map of the village. Naruto to the north is a ramen shop." Sakura looked up to him but found nothing. She looked north and saw a line of dust getting further and further away. Everyone just sweat-dropped.

"… err anyway Sasuke there is a weapon shop in the east, Kakashi there is a bookstore in the west. Sai there is a paint and DIY shop in the south and Yamoto there is a hot spring in the southeast. I'll be here shopping if you need me okay?"

Everyone nodded and was walking their separate ways.

"Hey babe"

All the guys stopped and turned to look at Sakura. There in front of her was a three drunken guys walking towards her.

"If I was you I'd walk away and never look back," said Sakura. Sasuke Sai Kakashi and Yamoto all stepped in front of her.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

She looked in the direction of the drunks to see that they had already left scared. She then looked at Sasuke who had his sharingan on and was smirking. Yamoto and Kakashi also looked at him and they too smirked while Sai put is fist out and Sasuke gently bumped it with his own.

Sakura was fuming.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered menacingly.

"I was getting rid of a few pests," said Sasuke coolly

"I know but I could have gotten rid of them myself. I'm not some damsel in distress," She shouted at him, getting closer so their faces we're only inches apart, "I'm NOT weak"

Sakura shook her head before turning around to walk off "Not anymore"

All they looked at her retreating back as she entered a store. They all felt bad.

They didn't think she was weak.

They just cared.

A/N: I know the ending was a bit sad but I hope you liked it plz R&R


	5. Cliff jumping and Sleeptime

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/N: I got a request to make my chapters longer so I'll see what I'll do =]

Me and my boys 

Chapter 5

Once all the boys had bought what they wanted (or Naruto's case ate until he burst), they waited outside the store where Sakura was shopping.

Kakashi, Yamoto, Sai and Sasuke were all hoping that after a bit of retail therapy that Sakura would calm down.

"WHERE IS SAK … ITAI?" shouted Naruto, "WHAT THE HELL SAI?"

"Will you please stop shouting and complaining" replied Sai calmly, "you'd think he would have learned this morning when Sakura hit him" he said turning to Sasuke who in turn nodded.

"Damn temes" Naruto whispered rubbing the top of his head. His eyes widen when he say glimpse of purple locks walking his way. (Remember she dyed her hair, if you don't read the authors note at the top of chp4)

"Yey Sakura-Chan" he ran over to her and glomped (sp?) her.

"Hey Naruto" she said avoiding the other four sets of eyes that were locked on her. Naruto could feel an uneasy tension building up.

"Did I miss something?" he said looking around.

"You miss a lot of things dobe" insulted Sasuke. In reply, he got a growl that sound a little like 'teme'.

"Alright everyone, we should get a move on... But before that I think that Sasuke, Yamoto, Sai and I owe you an apology Sakura"

"We are really sorry, "added Yamoto, "we didn't mean to make you feel that way" Sai nodded his agreement

"Well I'm not sorry" disagreed Sasuke. Everyone looked at him. Sakura could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her again. Everyone else decided to start walking and not get involved.

"What?" whispered/ growled Sakura.

"I said I am not sorry" he paused" I am not sorry for caring about you and wanting to protect you and I don't think the others are ether. We know you're not weak, we've all seen your strength but that doesn't mean that we will just sit back and let you get hurt … we lo…care for you too much" he explained kicking himself for nearly saying the wrong (right) thing.

Sakura could feel tears come up into her eyes, Sasuke stepped back, thinking she was still mad. She looked up and ran at him. Sasuke prepared himself for a concussion but instead he felt warmth around his body. Sakura put her arms around his waist and hugged him, tight. Sasuke awkwardly put his arms around her to return the hug and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you Sasuke and I'm sorry. I know you all care and I care for you all too, it's just that sometimes you'll have to let me fight my own battles"

Sasuke looked at her, he raised her head so that he could see her eyes.

"Sakura you do know that if anyone of us can take your place in a battle then we will. We will NOT have you in harms way."

"Sasuke I'm a kunoichi. It's what I do"

Sasuke sighed and decide it was pointless to continue this argument so he just looked at her, still in the embrace and smiled. Both of them still maintaining eye contact could feel themselves getting closer until…

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, TEME HURRY UP OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU HERE" shouted a very annoying moment-spoiling ramen-eating knucklehead. Sasuke and Sakura quickly let go of each other and started to walk towards that stupid voice, refusing to look at each other.

Sakura mind (and heart) was racing 100mph. _What the hell was that I swear down I thought we were about to…to …kiss. Omg. No… no …this is Sasuke we're talking about there is no way that was going to happen he was probably just … checking my face again that's it. _

_What the hell (_déjà vu) _was I thinking? I was just about to kiss Sakura. Sakura my team mate. I'm such an idiot. Hn._

They quickly managed to catch up to the rest of the gang who once again at the cliff side.

"Good you made it," said Kakashi noticing the two," okay it is nearly mid-night once the moon comes out I need you all to jump off the cliff"

"NANI" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto shut up. Do you want everyone to come here and find out what is happening?" snapped Yamoto.

"Sorry" replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyway to make it easier we should do it in twos okay. Me and Naruto will go first then Sai and Yamoto and finally Sasuke and Sakura. We'll be right at the other end so don't worry. Every one understand?"

"Hai"

"hn"

"Okay come on Naruto," Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's arm and leading him to the end of the cliff. Kakashi put one foot out and hopped off. He still had a hold of Naruto, who not so gracefully went head first of the end.

Everyone looked over the edge of the cliff and saw no sign of the two. Yamoto and Sai shrugged at each other and followed suit, hopping off the edge, leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip scared, Sasuke saw this and smirked. He held out his hand at which Sakura looked at strangely, then looked up to Sasuke questioningly.

"Look I know your scared so come on, I promise I won't let go," he said.

Sakura looked at him gratefully and took it. They peered over the edge of the cliff and Sakura closed her eyes.

"Okay on 3. …1 …2 …3 "they jumped over the edge what felt like 2 foot landed on the ground. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up expecting to see the cliff edge but instead saw a black sky full of stars and a full moon.

"See that wasn't bad now was it" came a voice from behind. They spun around to see Kakashi, Sai, Yamoto and Naruto smiling at them. The smiles turned into smirks.

"What" asked Sakura curiously. She and Sasuke followed their gaze, which then landed on their conjoined hands. Sakura turned red.

"Err … it's not what you think I was scared so Sasuke let me hold his hand" the words came out so rushed that they overlapped each other slightly.

"Sure" said Sai sarcastically.

"Anyway lets get going the club is somewhere in the middle of the village and right next to it is our hotel," Kakashi said interrupting the glare-a-thon going on between Sai and Sasuke.

The journey to the hotel was annoying as Naruto wouldn't stop complaining about being hungry or being tired and by the end, it was a mixture of the two.

"Hi I have a reservation under ton-ton," said Kakashi. Tsunade had booked them a room under a different name as all their names were well known throughout the ninja world.

Everyone guessed that she was drunk, because they couldn't think of another reason as to why she would book a room under the name of a pet pig.

"Ahh yes sir here is your room key" said the manager giving him one key.

"I think there maybe a mistake. This is only one key," Kakashi said.

"yes the lady who booked the room told me to tell you that…" he went over to a piece of paper and started to read the message on it "… we have to try and save as much money as possibly so cuts have to made." he read.

"Just wondering how many beds are there"

"There are 2 double beds and a couch"

"Ohh well I suppose that is okay"

Once things had been settled, team 7 went up to their room but not before glaring and scaring most of the workers who had the nerve to even look at Sakura. Sakura gave up on trying to make them stop and in the end just laughed at their antics.

They entered the room, which was plain white. There were three rooms one was a kitchen and living room in one, another was a bathroom and the third was the bedroom with the beds and a big black couch.

Naruto jumped on one bed and sprawled out on it but Sakura punched him off of it.

"Okay how are we going to do this?" asked Yamoto

"Here" Sai said holding out his hand. It in was 6 pieces of folded paper.

"2 are coloured in red, 2 are blue, 1 is black and 1 is plain" he explained, "the 2 people who get red will have the first bed, the 2 that get blue will have the other one and the one

Who gets black gets the couch. Whoever gets white can sleep on the floor"

Sasuke took them out of Sai's hand, shook them in his own two hands and then put them on the table.

"You're the one who coloured them in you probably know which one is which" he stated earning himself a smirk from the artist nin.

"Well ladies first Sakura" said Kakashi.

Sakura bit her lip and picked one, the boys followed suit and picked up one each.

"Okay let's open them"

_Please don't be white please don't be white_ wished Sakura. She opened it, her eyes went wide

"SHANAROOOO I got blue HELL YEAH," shouted Sakura giving the peace sign.

Everyone just chuckled at her actions and Kakashi ruffled her hair, which made her frown and pout earning more chuckles.

Kakashi and Yamoto both had red and started arguing about having ' boundaries' and 'to stay on their side of the bed'

Sai got black but a cheeky smirk revealed that he, somehow, cheated and knew he would get the couch.

Sasuke opened his and sighed in relief. He got blue, he soon took back that sigh of relief when he realised he was sharing a bed with a certain kunoichi whom he already nearly kissed today.

Naruto started to whine when he saw that his piece of paper was white and that he had to sleep on the floor. His whine turned angry when he found out Sasuke was sleeping with Sakura (in the bed I mean).

"Sasuke you touch her I will kill you. Do you understand?" he said menacingly

Sasuke smirked at him and out his arm around Sakura's shoulder who in return just blushed lightly.

"What were you saying about touching Sakura?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

Naruto just glared at him and then sat on the floor making himself comfortable.

Sakura went to her bed and found that each bed a 4 pillows and 2 duvets She took both of her pillows (2 are hers 2 are Sasuke's) and gave one to Naruto on the floor and the other to Sai, she then gave one of her duvets to Naruto and took one duvet off of the Kakashi and Yamoto's bed and gave it to Sai.

"Sakura here you can have your pillow back I don't need it and plus what are you going to sleep on?" said Sai

"don't worry I packed my own pillow" she said pulling out a pink and fluffy pillow from her back pack," I didn't know if we need one or not"

"You always think of everything don't you Sakura-Chan" claimed Naruto happily.

"Yes I do," she said patting his head. She went into the bathroom and 10 minutes later came out in a pink tank top and some pink pyjama bottoms. She saw that the boys had also changed into their pyjamas:

Sai was wearing a plain black top and black short

Naruto was wearing and orange top and black bottoms

Yamoto was wearing a green top and matching bottoms

Kakashi was wearing a white top and blue bottoms

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue tank top with dark blue shorts

She yawned. "I'm going to bed so night"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

"Sweet dreams"

NIGHT SAKURA-CH …ITAI"

"Shut up dobe"

Sakura laughed, once Sasuke saw that everyone was in their sleeping places, he turned the lights off and went to bed.

Sakura felt the bed shift as another body was getting in. Sakura soon realised why the bed had two duvets. It was freezing. Sasuke could feel Sakura shivering on the other side of the bed. He grabbed Sakura and pulled her into his chest. She had just managed to stifle a gasp.

"Sasuke" she started

"Just go to sleep I know that your cold" he whispered. She could hear his breath even out and soon that same breathing became her lullaby and pulled her into the world of dreams.

A/N: remember R&R bye =]


	6. Pillow fights and first day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Me and my boys 

Chapter 6

Sakura woke up to the strange feeling of warmth around her waist, panicking she peaked under the cover to see a big mass of flesh shaped like an arm hugging her. She continued followed the shape of the arm to find it attached to a body

_Oh my god this is Sasuke's arm _she thought, _Wait! Sasuke's arm…the same arm that is around my waist… yeah I'm still asleep…but why would I be dreaming about having Sasuke's arm around me… why would I dream about me and Sasuke in the same bed…no way in hell do I still have feelings for him … do I ?_

Sasuke, who had been awoken by Sakura's shifting, looked at her to see that she was in deep thought.

Accidentally by reflex, he pulled her into him and put his head in between her neck and shoulder. The movement caused Sakura to 'eep' out in surprise.

"Sasuke what are you doing" she asked timidly. Sasuke looked up and finally realization dawned on him. He quickly released her.

"Sorry Sakura that was an accident like a reflex… err I usually hug a pillow at night and …" Sasuke looked down.

"Hahahaha" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's little confession

Sasuke looked up and glared at the pink-haired medic.

"Sakura it isn't nice to laugh" his glared turned into an evil smirk.

"Ha-ha-Sasuke- ha- why are -ha- you looking- hah- at me-ha-ha- like … " Sakura couldn't finish her sentence/laughing fit as she was soon bombarded with a pillow attack.

Sakura grabbed her own pillow but afraid it might be damaged reached down and yanked the pillow from under Naruto's head and countered Sasuke's attack.

"ITAI Sakura-Chan why did you take my pillow" Naruto screamed. He saw Sasuke saddle Sakura's hips and continue his fluffy barrage. He quietly snuck around on to the other side of the bed. Then he pounced on top of Sasuke knocking him off Sakura. They continued to wrestle leaving the pillows behind.

Sakura quickly got up and grabbed both pillows. She managed to split Sasuke and Naruto apart.

Sakura held a finger against her lips as a sign to stay quite then pointed to the other bed and the couch. She pointed at them to proceed to the bed and herself to the couch.

"**Kage Bushin no jutsu**" whispered Naruto, he then transformed his clone into a pillow and with Sasuke crept towards Kakashi and Yamoto's bed. Sasuke held out 3 fingers … 2 fingers… 1 finger.

"ITAI TEME THAT WAS MY HEAD"

_At the same time as Naruto and Sasuke _

Sakura quietly tiptoes towards the couch in which Sai was residing. She took a quick breath and raised her pillow above her head.

"Urghhh" Sakura screamed as Sai quickly grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. She looked over to the bed to find Naruto and Sasuke on top of each other but no Kakashi or Yamoto in sight.

"Do you guys really think you could have gotten us with all the noise you made before hand?" asked Kakashi coming in with a cup of coffee and Yamoto behind him.

"We would have been pretty lousy shinobi if you had managed to get us without us knowing," added Sai continuing to tickle Sakura who was having hard time breathing.

"You know sensei that was pretty mean tricking us," said Naruto. By which time Kakashi was standing in front of Sai and Sakura. Naruto looked to Sasuke and smirked.

They both ran at Kakashi who merely side-stepped out of the way making them fall on top of Sai and Sakura

"Okay children if you are done playing I say lets get going we don't want to be late on out first day of work" stated Yamoto.

_At the club_

Everyone's just widened when they entered the club. The guys were mentally thanking Tsunade for making Sakura a waitress instead or a … performer?

On stage, there were girls and some guys all dancing. The worst part they were wearing less than the waitresses were.

One waitress walked passed them and winked at Naruto who in turn blushed and nearly got a nosebleed.

"Ahh new customers" said a man wearing (a pimp suit lol jk =]) very expensive pinstripe suit.

"Actually no were the new employees you had hired" corrected Kakashi.

"Ah yes I nearly forgot so you must be Akio the woman I talked to described you all. And this must be Mikio" he said shaking Yamoto's hand.

"you must be Haru," he continued walking over to Naruto" oh and the twins Ichiro (Sasuke) and Jiro (Sai)"

He walked over to Sakura and put his arm around her waist.

"And you definitely are Kiyomi your name suits perfectly" he whispered in her ear, making Sakura blush.

Yamoto and Kakashi had to try to hold back the other boys from pouncing on the manger but they too wanted to show this man a lesson.

Sakura seeing her teams anger, grabbed his arm and unwound from her waist

"Err thanks" she said slowly backwards towards her group.

The manger cleared his throat and stood straight.

"Okay changing rooms are in the back, I hope you have remembered your uniforms," he said but it looked like he was directing it more to Sakura then the guys. "Once your ready take your positions. Akio you go straight on stage don't worry some one while give you the cue cards to read from.

Mikio go to the bar, there is drinks book that'll tell you how to make each drink. "He turned to Sai Sasuke Naruto and Sakura," okay Jiro you stand at the reception over there where there is a queue seat the customer at any available table then tell Ichiro.

Ichiro you will then write their orders down and tell the kitchen staff.

Once the food is made, Kiyomi will serve it. Then once the customer has left, Haru cleans the tables. Okay any questions?"

"What if the customers touch any of us inappropriately," asked Sasuke looking over to Sakura, who just frowned.

"Well as long as I don't see it and no unexplainable damage is caused then I can't say anything" he looked over to Sakura. " most men leave her with ether a big hand print on there faces or a black eye," she winced slightly, understanding what he meant, "but they still come back, anyway go get ready then lets get to work"

Once everyone was ready, they went to there work places.

Not 2 minutes in the job and Sakura felt someone feel up her leg. As the hand started to get higher, Sakura just became more angrier. She concentrated some chakra into her hand

BAM!

Everything in the club turned quite and everyone stared at Sakura and then there eyes went down to the floor were an old drunk man was no passed out on. Sakura quickly tired to make up an excuse.

"Wow did anyone see that man hit himself. He just walloped himself" Sakura looked over to see who had said that and saw Naruto wink at her. She nodded her head towards him in gratitude and then quickly stepped over him to go and stand with Sasuke and Sai.

"What happened?" whispered Sai. Both he and Sasuke only heard a quiet muffle about 'pervert' and 'touching'. They both smirked at each other and mentally complimented Sakura on her right hook.

The only thought in Sakura's head_ this is going to be a looooooong day and looooooonger mission._

Here is just to remind you about everyone's appearance and what their name mean:

Akio means glorious man -Kakashi has flattened his hair and has to no mask on. The team have seen him without his mask on that is why there is no big deal.

Mikio means tree trunk man (get it?) - Yamoto is the same but isn't wearing that head thingy. Akatsuki haven't seen him before so that is why he still is the same

Haru means sunlight - Naruto had covered up his whiskers and dyed his hair brown

Ichiro means first son - Sasuke has flattened his hair and has put on pale foundation so that he looks like Sai and that is why they are posing as twins

Jiro means second son - Sai is the same. Akatsuki haven't seen him before ether

Kiyomi means pure beauty- Sakura tried to dye her hair blue but it came out purple so she is the same but just with purple hair

12


	7. Ice and supermarkets

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Me and my boys 

Chapter 7 

The first thing Sakura did when she got home was grab some ice for her right hand. She lost number of how many people she had beaten up.

"OMG SAKURA-CHAN I'M SURE THAT IS THE MOST PEOPLE YOU HAVE KNOCKED OUT ON A MISSION! DATTEBAYO!" screamed Naruto,

"Shut up dobe" replied Sasuke. He looked over to Sakura who was sitting at the table._ God she looks so cute with that frown and pout. _Sasuke mentally nodded in agreement. He walked over to her and sat opposite her.

He took her hand into his, causing Sakura to blush, and examined it.

"Next time one of us will beat them up" Sakura was just about to protest, "so that you don't hurt your hands so much"

She looked down to hide another blush.

"It's okay you guys are busy and what do you want me to do just wait there and let them keep groping me till one of you notices. I think I'll just knock them out and face the consequences of a bruised hand," she said getting up.

"Sakura I'm slightly hungry. Could you please make us some food?" asked Sai politely, a real smile on his face. He only ever did smile truly, when he was talking to Sakura… or when Sasuke was beating Naruto up.

"Yeah sure" she answered giving a smile of her own. She looked in the cupboard.

"Damn there is no food," cursed Sakura" ether we go out for food or we go shopping for food"

"I want one of Sakura-Chan's home-made recipes," whined Naruto.

"Me too" shouted Kakashi from the bedroom, getting changed, and Yamoto from the living room (he was watching TV).

"Okay let's go then I think there was a market down the street," informed Sai eager to get some food in his stomach.

"Okay. Let's go," said Sasuke getting the room keys. Everyone filed out of the apartment and headed for the market.

At the market

"Sasuke get some of those tomatoes," said Sakura going through his mental shopping list.

"NO HARU (Naruto) NO MORE RAMEN"

"SHUT UP DICK-LESS"

"HARU, JIRO (Sai), STOP THAT."

CRASH! BANG!

"Sakura watch out," shouted Sasuke.

Naruto and Sai had knocked down one of the big shelves causing all of them to hit each other in turn with Sakura being right in between two of them.

"Ahhhhh" Sakura screamed as the shelves started to some down on her.

Instead of feeling, cold hard thing sticking in to her she felt warmth above her and two warm things around. She opened her arms to see Sasuke on top of her.

"You okay?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said sniffing. He tightened his arms around her and she put her arms around him.

"Thanks"

"hn (you welcome)" he replied lifting them both up.

He looked around scanning the area, to find the rest of team 7 running towards them.

He ran up to Naruto and Sai and grabbed them by the collar lifting them off the ground.

"You nearly hurt Sakura "he whispered menacingly

"Sasuke put them down. Now" commanded Kakashi. He let go of them. Sai landed on his feet gracefully and ran over to Sakura while Naruto fell on his bum and kind of crawled to her.

"Sakura-Chan I am so sorry it was all Naruto's fault"

"It's okay Sa…"

"No it was Sai's fault but I'm sorry"

"Naru…"

"Shut up dick-less you know it is all you"

"Guys it's…"

"No you shut up teme"

"Guys…"

"No Naruto you shut up before…"

"GUYS! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS BUT RIGHT NOW I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST TO LEAVE" Sakura screamed getting everyone to look at her.

Once they had finally left, they decided to go out to eat since they weren't allowed to buy or enter that supermarket ever again.

"Ohh look a sushi bar can we go there please," asked Sakura her face lighting up. The guys seeing the look on the medic-nin's face.

"Fine" said Yamoto, checking to see if he had his wallet on him, which luckily he did.

The entered the restaurant to be met with the site of…

A/N: I am going to stop there but I will give u a clue CANNABALISM anyway, I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy with college, coursework, exams, work and babysitting, so if you find it in your kind hearts to forgive me then plz do so and to show me how much you do really care plz R&R


	8. Sushi and singing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/N: okay so chapter 7 was a bit pointless but is did have some Sasusaku fluff so =] anyway this chapter is extra long just to make up for that and also I want to give first prize to *_kataang2_* (=] smile for you) for guessing what is about to happen and second prize to *_animefan0000012345_* (^~^ I got confused at how many 0's) for getting it partially right, so here and ENJOY *waves*.

And *_SnowCharms_* it was on purpose, to show that even if they are on a mission they still care about each other more =]

Me and my boys 

Chapter 8

Everyone's - except for Naruto who was at the back - eyes widened.

"HEY WHAT'S …muffle …muffle"

Everyone grabbed Naruto and shoved him into one of the private tables that were sectioned off. Sasuke and Sai uncovered Naruto's mouth but held a finger up their lips as a sign for him to shut up.

"What was that for?" he whispered. Sakura pointed to outside the booth.

Naruto peeked around and saw… KISAME. EATING. SUSHI. (A/N okay I know it is an old joke but that was the cannibalism joke) along with him was a guy who kind of looked like a plant.

Naruto got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sai

"To fight him"

"What are you out of your mind? We're on a mission to investigate not to eliminate," shouted Sakura quietly.

"Sakura's right we have to make a plan and first find out what they have planned for Kohona then we can fight so for now sit down," reasoned Kakashi. Naruto sat down pouting.

"Stop making that face dobe, everyone knows that it only works on Sakura," sneered Sasuke. Everyone nodded in agreement while Sakura went red and Naruto just pouted more.

"Look guys the plant dude…," said Naruto

"Zetsu" corrected Sakura

"Who…"

"That's plant dude"

"Anyway look he' leaving"

Everyone turned to see that Naruto was indeed telling the truth.

"Now's our chance you guys stay here while I go talk to Kisame" commanded Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly walked over to the fish/man and sat near him. Everyone watched in anticipation as Kakashi ordered food and pointed over to Kisame. Soon he and Kisame were talking away like old friends.

About an hour later

Finally, the group saw Kisame get up and start walking to the door. They looked away from him and pretend they were in deep conversation. Once he walked out of the door, they ran to Kakashi.

"So?" asked Naruto

"So … what?" responded Kakashi

"What did he say?" this time the question came from Sai.

"What did who say?"

"Kisame" said Kisame getting angry.

"oh him" laughed Kakashi, knowingly getting them all angry." well I started the conversation by asking whet he was eating then we just started talking."

"He talked about travelling and friends. He is a ninja so he wouldn't go around telling people his plans, but he did say him and some friends we meeting up tomorrow and the club, so I think we have out chance."

"YES" exclaimed Naruto

"Shannnarooooo!" shouted Sakura.

"Well I think we should all go home I know I'm stuffed" just as he said that five stomachs rumbled in the background.

"Kakashi you may have eaten but we haven't," said Sasuke.

Finally, after eating they decided to go home and get ready for tomorrow.

The next day 

"Come on guys get up we have a big shift today," stated Sakura, tugging on Naruto's arm.

"Go away I want to sleep" Naruto snapped. Sakura, getting angry, forced chakra into her arm and quickly pulled his arm dragging him across the floor.

"ITAI …. SAKURA-CHAN" the rest of the team groaned at the sound of his voice and slowly started to rise from their beds.

"I finally found a use for you Naruto … an alarm clock" smiled Sakura

Once everyone was ready, they headed for the club. Usually for the first half of the day they would start getting things prepared for the evening. Today the manger decided to do a lonely hearts night.

"KIYOMI THANK LORD!" shouted the manger.

"What's the matter sir?" asked Sakura.

"One of my performers has called in sick! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN SING" he begged. Sakura just looked shocked.

"SA… KIYOMI IS AN AMAZING SINGER. DATTEBAYO! SHE'LL DO IT!" revealed Naruto. Sakura glared at him, the manger nodded his head in gratitude.

"I need you back stage for rehearsal and costume don't worry it's only one song but I will double your pay"

"If it's only one song why can't the other girls do it?" asked Sasuke

"Because I only have two other performers one is on before the song and the other one is after. There won't be enough time for costume change" he explained" plus it is the main song that the lonely hearts club voted for so it would look better if a different new girl sung it" with that he left

"OWWWW SA… KIYOMI WHAT WAS THAT FOR" shouted Naruto.

"When have you ever heard me sing and why did you say yes for me Haru"

"I've heard you in the shower and your voice is really pretty" Sakura blushed at his comment.

"KIYOMI!"

Sakura looked behind her to see a girl wearing the slutty waitress uniform calling her over.

"Err… Yes"

"Sir wants you back stage now," she said grabbing her and pulling her away from her team.

She looked at the helplessly.

"Aww I kind of feel bad now" sulked Naruto

"You should dobe look what you're making her do. She has to sing in front of people," replied Sasuke.

"Well no use talking about it now. We have work to do."

Okay skip to tonight

"So when is Sakura performing?" asked Sai to his 'twin'.

"hn don't know but apparently she has to go straight to back to her waitress work after so it will probably be in the next 10 minutes," replied Sasuke. He went to one of the tables to get an order.

"Are you ready to order?"

"That depends are you on the menu" asked a woman that was old enough to be his mother (A/N: R.I.P Uchiha Mikoto). He shuddered mentally, he hated lonely-hearts night.

"no?" he answered coldly" what do you want?"

She snorted. "Kids today just don't have manners" Sasuke looked up with his WTF face on. He looked on stage and noticed Kakashi coming out from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen now the next song is for all the lonely hearts out there, I know this is one of your favourites so here it is sung by our own waitress turned performer KIYOMI! SINGING OVER YOU" Everyone applauded.

All of the boys' mouths dropped when they saw what she was wearing. They turned the evil gaze to Naruto blaming him for Sakura's current predicament and dress style.

She was wearing a blank tank top that showed a bit of cleavage and was an inch above her bell button. She wore a short black and red skirt with thigh high black socks and trainers (A/N: I stole this from my other FF)

Sakura came out on stage. She was nervous but more than that she really didn't want to sing this song, it was bring back bad memories. Luckily, the lights were blocking out the audience faces and when the music began, it blocked out the wolf whistles so she didn't feel that nervous or over exposed.

She started singing:

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_Like an old abandoned house._

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath._

_I fell too far, was in way too deep._

_Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

_You took a hammer to these walls,_

_Dragged the memories down the hall,_

_Packed your bags and walked away._

_There was nothing I could say._

_And when you slammed the front door shut,_

_A lot of others opened up,_

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_Well I'm putting my heart back together,_

_Whoa I'm putting my heart back together _

_'Cause I got over you._

_Well I got over you._

_I got over you._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

Finally, the music turned off. She quickly ran off stage, she could feel tears rising in her eyes. She knew that no matter how much she did pretend on the outside on the inside she still wasn't over Sasuke. This song just reminded her of his betrayal.

It reminded her that at one point in his life she wasn't important.

She kept running until she ran into something hard. She looked up to see a tanned face with whiskers.

"Naruto?"

"shhh I know that song was horrible" he started, she started to cry in to him." I know I

Feel the same" she looked up again to find tears running down his face too. "But it doesn't matter Sakura. We got him back"

She took in his words and smiled

"Yeah we did" unknown to them Sasuke was just outside. When he heard those words, he too smiled to himself.

"Thanks Naruto" she whispered

"it is okay Sakura-_nee_-Chan" he replied" I think you should change though. I thought the other outfit was bad but this is worse" Sakura playfully slapped him on the arm and went to the changing room.

Naruto went to exit and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

"Thanks… Naruto" Naruto smiled at him" but I still think you're a dobe" he frowned

Again and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Come on let's go" said Sasuke pointing to the tables

Sakura finally got out of the changing rooms and went back to her waitress duties.

"Hey sweetie where is the stage outfit, but mind you that outfit isn't bad" Sakura turned around to slap the pervert. She stopped her hand and just stared at the person in front of her.

Sasuke looked over from the other side of the room to Sakura. He saw her turn around and freeze._ Whom is she talking to_? He couldn't see pass the heads of moving people. He only managed to get a glimpse of an orange face. _Wait an orange face… Oh, shit Tobi. _He quickly ran to Sakura's aid.

"Err… Kiyomi what are you doing here talking, we have work to be getting on with" said Sasuke

"Ahh yes Ichiro. Sorry sir but I have work to do," she said bowing and walking backwards. She felt someone grab her wrist.

"I'm sure you can spare a few minutes to …play," sneered Tobi. He felt a hand on his arm. He looked up at Sasuke.

"I think you should let go of her" whispered Sasuke menacingly.

"Tobi what are you doing leader wants you over here" shouted a women, she had blue hair with a flower in it.

_Konan_ thought both Sakura and Sasuke.

"TOBI COMING. TOBI JUST TALKING TO NICE LOOKING LADY. TOBI GOOD BOY" he shouted over his shoulder. He looked back to Sakura. "I think you should find yourself lucky." he switched his gaze to Sasuke" both of you"

He let go a skipped over to the lady

"You okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah and thanks" Sakura answered, "did you notice his attitude change"

"hn" he replied" let's finish work and report this to Kakashi."

"Yeah"

Now Sasuke couldn't wait to fight Akatsuki._ Tobi your mine_. He thought smirking

A/N: There extra long . I hope this makes up for chapter 7 I am so sorry for that chapter. I had tonnes of work and felt bad for neglecting the story so I just made something up on the spot that is why there is that chapter. Anyway hope you like this chapter please R&R !

Oh and the song is OVER YOU BY DAUGHTRY =]


	9. Sorrys and personal requests

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/N: I love everyone who reviewed with their ideas. Because of those reviews I got

Inspiration and I have decided I will add more family moments, but not just kakasaku and narusaku but also saisaku and yamosaku! Thank you and enjoy!

Me and my boys 

Chapter 9 

"Finally I can't believe work is over I soooo tired" complained Naruto. He looked over to Sasuke and Sakura who both seemed to be in deep thinking.

"What with you two" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. We'll tell you when Kakashi finishes getting changed" just as Sasuke said that

Kakashi emerged from the bathroom.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked.

"We encountered Tobi today with the rest of Akatsuki…" everybody except for Sakura looked at him shocked.

"… We couldn't exactly tell you then or it would look suspicious," Sakura continued.

"But we did notice a difference in Tobi" stated Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" questioned Yamoto.

"Well… when he spoke to use he was being menacing…" began Sakura

… and perverted" added Sasuke. Sakura glared at him.

"Then when another member of Akatsuki…"

"Konan" interrupted Sasuke, again earning him another glare at which he just smirked at.

"Spoke to him, he changed his persona he started acting almost …"

"…childishly"

"Stop that"

"Stop what"

"Interrupting me"

"What I was trying to help you find the right word"

"I don't need help talking or fighting or anything else for that matter"

"Really so you didn't need any help from me when Tobi started leeching on you today"

"No actually I didn't"

"Whatever you couldn't handle anything yourself. Why else do you think we have 5 guys on this team to look after you" Everyone was shocked at what Sasuke just said. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. Before he could apologize, Sakura looked to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes.

"The reason we have 5 guys on this team is because you left us, you betrayed us and left. Your just lucky that we accepted you back even after we found your replacement" and with that Sakura left the apartment.

The others just looked at Sasuke. Kakashi and Yamoto had a disappointed look on while Sai and Naruto looked disgusted.

Sasuke was just about to follow her when Sai and Naruto both placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should handle this," they said quietly. Sasuke just shrugged them of and went into the bedroom.

Naruto and Sai walked outside.

"Where do you think she would be outside?" asked Naruto.

"no too crowded if Sakura wanted to be alone she would go somewhere secluded where she knows no-one can see her" explained Sai.

"Like?"

Sai looked around and saw a map of the hotel. He scanned it.

"Like the roof"

They both went to the nearest elevator.

DING!

Sakura heard the elevator and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto

"You okay?" finished Sai.

"Yeah. I mean why wouldn't I be. It was just a stupid argument" she started mumbling,

Until she felt two pairs of arms around her. She leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I feel so bad, I shouldn't have said that," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. She felt vibrations from behind her.

"Sai. Why are you laughing?" she asked angrily.

"Because just when I think I have emotions sussed something happens to confuse me again" both Naruto and Sakura looked at him inquiringly.

"Well I thought you were angry at Sasuke and I thought you were upset about what he said but here you are doing the exact opposite. That is why I am confused"

"Sai it hurts when someone you care about says something cruel to you. Yeah?"

He nodded.

"But it hurts more when you know that you are the one causing the pain to someone you care about. Before I left I saw the hurt look in Sasuke eyes from my words." Sai nodded again taking in what Sakura said.

"Sakura I think teme is feeling the same way. He doesn't care about what you said but more about what he said to you. He knows he was in the wrong. He was about to come up her to apologize but we stopped him." Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" he said smiling at her. "So coming on lets go down before the others think we've been kidnapped or something." Sakura gave Naruto and big hug then turned and did the same to Sai.

"Thanks guys"

"No need to thank us. You know we would do anything for our little sister," said Sai ruffling Sakura's hair. They quickly walked to the elevator and went to their room.

Sakura walked in to be met with a chest. She hugged back.

"I'm okay sensei," she stated.

"Just making sure. Sasuke's in there," he said pointing to the bedroom door. Sakura straightened up her clothes and took a deep breath.

"Well I better get this over with" she walked to the door and grabbed the handle before taking another breath; she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the others before heading in.

"Do you think teme's going die?" Naruto asked.

The question was followed by an "OWWWW SAKURA!" From inside the room.

"Yeah" replied Sai.

Inside the room 

Sakura squinted in the dark trying to figure out where the ice king was situated. She heard someone move in one of the beds. Before she could control herself, she jumped on top of the moving person.

"OWWWW SAKURA!" Sakura jumped on Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Sakura shut up. It's fine"

Sakura looked up and opened one of her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry too. I never meant to say that it just came out" he said staring down at her. Both of them were silent. They just kept looking at each other. It was as if their eyes were drawing their faces together.

Their lips were an inch apart.

"HEY WE HEARD NO NOISE SO WE CAME TO SEE IF YOU WERE BOTH

ALIVE" Sakura jumped of the bed when a certain knuckled head turned the lights on.

"OH GOOD YOU'RE BOTH BREATHING"

"Naruto it you don't shut up I'll make sure your not breathing" threatened Sakura.

"So is everything back to normal?" asked Yamoto.

"Yes taichou" answered Sakura. Yamato smiled at her.

"Ahh" yawned Naruto." now that everyone is happy can we go to bed."

"Finally I think the dobe has a good idea" smirked Sasuke.

"Shut up"

"Come on everyone. Bed" commanded Kakashi.

Sakura climbed into bed with Sasuke. He hugged her to his chest, turning Sakura's face red.

"I'm sorry for what I said." he whispered in her ear.

"Its okay" she looked up and pecked him on the cheek before nuzzling into his torso trying to hide her blush.

The next morning

"Sakura-Chan hurry up I'M HUNGARY," complained Naruto.

"Naruto either you stop bossing me about and shut up or you can make your own breakfast"

"Sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Guys we need to hurry up or else we'll be late," said Kakashi jumping around trying to put a sock on.

"Your one to talk Kakashi" commented Sasuke. Sai, Naruto and Sakura laughed at him while Kakashi just glared.

Yamoto walked into the room fully dressed. He looked liked he was in deep thought.

"What is the matter Yamoto Taichou?"

"Nothing Sakura, I just have a feeling Akatsuki are going to be in today. And something bad is going to happen."

Boy, he had no idea how right he was.

Later that night at the club 

Sai was greeting people, when in the distance he saw Akatsuki._ How are they getting in without me noticing? The only way in is through this entrance._ He looked over to see the club manager talking to them and then saw Zetsu come out from a side door._ Ahh friends with the manager._

Sai looked around to see if he could spot any other members of team 7 and managed to catch Naruto's eye. He jerked his head in Akatsuki's direction and saw Naruto's confused face lighten up when he finally realised what Sai meant.

On passing Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto passed on the message (A/N: does that sound weird or is it just me? =/ )

Over at the Akatsuki table 

Everyone had just finished ordering his or her food and passing the menu's back to the manager.

"Oi, you girl…" shouted the manager to some random waitress.

"Could I make a request?" asked Tobi.

"Yes anything," replied the manager

"Instead of this waitress can we have the one who was on stage yesterday?" he asked an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes of course I'll get straight on it"

The manager walked over to Sakura and Sasuke who was passing on a different tables order.

"Kiyomi. Come here some special guest are personally asking for you," he said grabbing her by the arm and talking her towards Akatsuki. "Now I know that I let you knock out most customers but these people are really dangerous. So please please please DO NOT ANGER THEM!"

Sasuke watched Sakura being dragged over to Tobi and grinded his teeth. He ran over to the bar towards Yamoto.

"Shit! You were right about your bad feeling," he said to Yamoto

"What so you mean?" asked Yamoto seriously.

"They personally asked for Sakura to serve them" Yamoto's eyes widened as he saw the manager talking to Pein and Sakura standing next to him. His blood started to boil when he saw Kisame's hand wander to her thigh.

_Fish boy is going to get it!_

A/n: yey I am over writer's block and that is all thanks to my reviewers. I might even have another chapter up tonight but defiantly tomorrow. I love Easter holidays

So please R&R and vote.


	10. Personal missons and another member

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to *_**Darklaydee**_* for being sooooo supportive =]

Me and my boys

Chapter 10 

Sakura felt a hand on her thigh and had to stop herself from punching whoever said hand belonged to.

"Is this the waitress you requested?" asked the manager trying to please his guest.

Sakura saw Pein lick his top lip slowly and mentally shuddered.

"Yes Tobi want this girl," he said looking her up and down.

From a far Yamoto was breaking the glass that he was holding.

"Sasuke go inform Sai and Naruto. I'll tell Kakashi."

"hn" he nodded and went to find the others

Meanwhile, back with Sakura 

Once Kisame's hand had reached the edge of her knickers Sakura took a step forward.

"I'll be back in a minute with your food," she said finding an excuse.

"Be quick…," commanded the dark headed Zetsu.

"And it would be _pleasuring_ if you stayed with us al evening" added the light side.

"But I have other cust…"

"Tobi pay double if pretty girl stays with us for all evening"

"Well I don't see why she can't," said the manager greedily.

At the same time Sai was walking past to seat some customers, he got really angry at what Zetsu had said_ I think I need to do some weeding and rip his head off. _

He watched Sakura run into the kitchen then went and told the others before running into the kitchen himself, followed by the rest.

She ran to the kitchen and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it.

"You okay?" she looked up to see Kakashi and the other staring at her.

She just looked down and sighed.

"I think we should take her back to the apartment and say she is sick," said Naruto.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to stay," whispered Sakura.

"What?" asked Sai?

"I said I'm staying"

"Why?" shouted Sasuke.

"Look if I stay there then I can get information and they won't doubt me since they are the ones who asked for me to be there" explained Sakura.

As much as they wanted to argue against it, they all knew she had a point. Sakura got up and went over to the chef getting Akatsuki's food.

"I suggest we all get out before we get fired," said Sakura walking past them, a determined look on her face. Everyone left except for Kakashi.

" look I won't say I am happy with your decision, but it is what a ninja would do, and I know you're one great ninja" he said smiling at her, " but remember we'll be watching and the moment anything serious happens, I'm getting you out of there, discovered or not"

Sakura smiled back, happy to know someone believed in her. Before he left, he hugged Sakura and kissed her on the top of the head.

Sakura went up to the table and placed the food in front of them. She bowed and went to go sit on an empty seat.

Tobi saw Sasuke watching her and decided to have a little fun with his head (remember Akatsuki does not know who they are). He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her on to his lap.

Sasuke eyes flashed read and he broke the menus in his hand

"Aww that's not fair how come she get's to sit on you" whined Kisame.

"Tobi ordered her, she sit with Tobi," he snapped.

"That may be true but I'm the leader so child come here," commanded Pein

Naruto who was cleaning a table saw Pein beckon Sakura to him. He asked Sakura to do a slow twirl. Naruto nails dug into the wood of the tables. The pressure increased causing the tables to split, when Pein made her sit on his lap. _That is it! He is dead! _

Naruto was just about to knock his head of when the table legs grabbed him.

"Naruto"

"Argh a talking table" everyone looked at Naruto as if he had two heads. Naruto looked down at the table to see Yamoto's head pop out.

"Shut up its hard enough to do this jutsu while concealing the chakra so Akatsuki don't sense it, but you shouting about it is causing more attention." he whispered angrily, "anyway don't even think of going over there you'll jeopardise this mission not to mention Sakura's trust"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Sakura will think that you think she can't handle it" he explained" so leave it, plus we need the information so just chill"

Naruto took a deep breath and went back to cleaning.

Back at Akatsuki table 

"Anyway now that you guys have your play thing, can we get back down to business?" commanded Konan.

"Ohh someone's jealous," sang Tobi

"Shut up why would I be jealous of this ugly whore" retorted Konan.

"Because she isn't ugly, Tobi thinks she's prettier then you and she seems as pure as fallen snow," continued Tobi.

"That's another reason why she is so appealing," added Kisame.

Sakura would have shuddered at Kisame's comment but her anger at Konan took over every other feeling._ Whom is she calling ugly! __**Shannnarooooo obviously she has not looked**_** in the mirr**_**or lately!**__ True!_

Inner Sakura was now wrestling a Konan doll, whilst outer Sakura was glaring at the real thing.

"Konan right we have to get on to business" said Pein ending the argument.

"Well what going on?" asked Kisame.

"Since the recent deaths of our comrades Akatsuki are low on numbers. We may be powerful but so were our comrades and now they are dead"

"So what are we going to do?" this time the question came from Konan.

"Well we have had a request"

"Who from" inquired Zetsu.

"Me" said a voice in the shadows. Someone stepped out from the dark. Silver spiky hair in a ponytail. Round thin-rimmed glasses. A forehead protector with the symbol crossed out, the symbol being a music note.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

_KABUTO!_

A/N: ohhhhhh! How do you like the new member of Akatsuki?


	11. Everytime and make overs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

This chapter is dedicated to my new beta reader *_SnowCharms_*

Chapter 11

_Oh crap!! What is he doing here!_

Kabuto glanced around at everyone on the table. Sakura felt his eyes linger on her for a second longer.

"What do you want here, I thought you served that leach Orochimaru?" argued Kisame. No-one other than Sakura noticed that Kabuto winced at his former master's name.

"The only reason why I served him was because I wanted the leaf village destroyed; but since he is gone, he is no longer my master," explained Kabuto. "But I do know that you too wish to see Kohona perish since they are the ones who took your comrades' lives."

"Ah, so you have no other goal other than to defeat the Leaf. Well then, what makes you so powerful that you think you can join Akatsuki?" asked Konan.

"Well, I thought that if I'm good enough to serve Orochimaru, then I can serve you as well." Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses up.

"As the leader, I will decide on who joins and who doesn't," Pein declared. "And I say that he will take Itachi Uchiha's place as Kisame's partner."

Kisame called the manager over to get another chair for the table. The manager gave Sakura a sympathetic look which she returned with a glare of her own.

"So what are your plans on destroying Kohona?" Kabuto sat down. Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu chuckled.

"You honestly don't think that we'd just let you in with open arms and tell you all of our plans did you?" asked Kisame. Kabuto glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry, it's the rules. I'll be watching you for at least a month to make sure you can be trusted." Kisame smirked.

Kabuto glared at him, so did Sakura.

_Damn it! I'm stuck here and they aren't even going to leak out any info!_ Sakura fumed and Pein sensed her aura change.

"What the matter, Blossom?" he whispered in her ear. Quickly she tried to think of an excuse.

"Erm… my shift is about to end in 10 minutes." she said covering her eyes with her bangs hoping he would believe her lie.

"Hn."

_Wow, he sounds like Sasuke._

_**Don't compare our Sasuke with that cold blooded murder! He's the enemy! **_

_God, I was talking about his attitude!_

"You can go." Sakura looked up at him.

"What?"

"I said, you can go." he repeated. Everyone except Konan and Kabuto groaned. "But every time we come in here, you'll be our waitress and who knows, we might take you away with us."

"What?! There's no she can come with us! She'll slow us down and plus, why do you need her anyway?!" Konan shouted in anger.

Pein sighed.

"Because we want to have _fun_ with her. You may not understand, but a guy has needs." Kisame licked his lips while looking at her.

What none of the Akatsuki and Sakura knew was that Yamoto had decided to use the same jutsu as before at the underside of the table and had heard every word that was said.

_That bastard, I swear I will hunt him down and I will gut him!!! _

Sakura quickly got up and bowed to Pein, but before she left Tobi managed to get a good feel of her backside.

She quickly walked into the kitchen and slid down the wall again.

"What are you doing here?!"

She looked up to see the manager looming over her, angry.

"Sir, may I please go home? I feel ill and I don't think I can stand another minute with them!" The manager looked at her and his expression softened.

"Fine you can go, but this is the only time I will allow that." He looked out the door. "And it seems like they've already left." Sakura got up and looked. Indeed, the table that the Akatsuki occupied was now vacant and Naruto was clearing up.

"Since they're gone sir, I think I can finish my shift." She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Kiyomi. I'm sorry about earlier, but I just don't want to cross those guys. They're really dangerous." he explained.

"It's okay, I understand" Sakura replied giving another smile.

She walked over to Naruto. He looked up at her and hugged her.

"You okay?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "Yes Naruto, I'm fine. Calm down."

"Good," he said anger taking over his face, "cause I was about to go over and kill each and every one of them!"

"I need to tell you guys something important," she looked worried.

"What is it?" he asked, his anger disappearing instantly.

"Not here, wait till we're at the apartment." Naruto pouted at her but nodded his head in understanding.

Later that evening 

Sakura explained everything that had happened, though she left out the groping parts and the last incident about her serving them and taking her with them.

Sakura noticed that everyone commented at a certain point in the story, especially the part about Kabuto, but only Yamoto stayed quite.

Sasuke winced once she mentioned that Kabuto would be taking the place of his deceased brother.

"……and then Kisame said that he would be watching Kabuto to make sure that they could trust him," she finished.

"But there's more," Yamoto looked at the ground. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi. Sakura looked at him pleadingly, knowing what he was about to say.

"They want Sakura." Everyone glared at Sakura.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison. Sakura looked downwards.

"They said that she is to serve them every time they come and when they leave, they're taking her with them." Yamoto explained.

Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He pushed her chin upwards so she was looking him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" he asked, trying to control his voice by whispering but hatred still oozed in every word.

"Because it's not important" she whispered.

"If it involves you being taken away from us, then it is the most important thing in this mission." His face softened. " we won't let them, they'll be dead before they can try."

"I know, and that's why I'm not worried; I know that I have you." she looked down. "I mean… you all." she quickly added to the sentence.

He smirked and squeezed her arms in reassurance. She felt a hand on her shoulder that belonged to Kakashi who was smiling at her. Behind him, Naruto was giving her thumbs up while Sai stood next him. Yamoto was leaning on the wall behind them; all of them were smiling at her.

She ran over to them grabbing Sasuke and Kakashi and pulled all of them into a group hug. She looked up into each of their faces.

"I love you guys. " she said tenderly, giving them a heartwarming smile.

"And we love you" said Kakashi giving her serious but fond look. She hugged them again before letting go and standing back.

"Hmm… What to do?" She pushed Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke out of the way and started inspecting Sai and Yamoto.

"Err, Sakura what are you doing?" Sai looked at her cautiously.

"Well, you guys don't have a disguise and Kabuto knows what you look like, so I'm thinking of what to do with you."

"Oh, Sakura-Chan you're so smart!" Sakura gave Naruto the peace sign.

"Does that mean we have to change our names? And what are we going to tell the manager?" asked Sai.

"Just keep the same names, and tell the manager you got sick of looking like me and Yamoto can tell him that he just wanted a new look." said Sasuke.

Sakura pulled Sasuke over to Yamoto and Sai.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Well, what's the point in trying to stop Sai from looking like Sai when you look like Sai?" she asked. Naruto looked at her, scratching his head.

"Eh?"

"Never mind, Naruto."

"Okay I have an idea. Naruto, go to my bag and get my make up and Kakashi, go get some hair dye." commanded Sakura.

Sakura noticed a mischievous twinkle in Naruto's eyes.

"Actually, strike that. Kakashi go get my make up Naruto go get the dye." She changed her mind, bonking Naruto on the head.

"ITAII SAKURA-CHAN!!! I NEVER EVEN DID ANY THING WRONG!!"

"But you were going to!" She shouted. "Now get going!" She picked him up and threw him out of the apartment.

"Okay, I think I'm going to dye your hair dark blue," she said pointing at Sasuke "and yours light blue," she said pointing at Sai.

"Why those colors?" asked Sasuke.

"Cause those are Ki and Hirku's hair colors." said Kakashi coming back with the make up.

"Who are they and how do you guys know them?" asked Sai, getting slightly angry that Sakura knew two guys that he, Sasuke and Naruto hadn't checked out yet.

"They're her older twin brothers and we know them because we've been on various Jounin missions with them." replied Yamoto.

"Oh" said Sai. The door opened, indicating that Naruto had returned.

"Err... Sakura?" Sai started.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering what was troubling the young artist.

"Could you tell us about your family?" he asked a light blush on his face as he looked at the ground. She looked at him and gave another smile.

"Sure. How about when this mission is over, we take a holiday to Suna and I introduce you guys to them?"

While Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto gave the others a makeover, she told them about her parents, her twin brothers and her two sisters, with Kakashi and Yamoto adding in their own stories about the times when they were on missions with them.

"Okay, done." Sakura said, stepping away from Sasuke.

Sasuke hair was made lighter so that instead of black it was a darkish blue colour; while Sai's was light blue. They decide to keep their skins pale as they looked better that way.

At first, they turned Yamoto's hair white but decided against it since Kakashi started huffing about having his style stolen. In the end, they all agreed on a dark green colour, which Naruto laughed at saying how Yamoto looked like tree now.

"Okay, guys it's 1:00 in the morning, so it's time for bed." ordered Kakashi.

The boys went into the bedroom to change while Sakura went to the bathroom. Once everyone was ready, they all crawled into bed.

Sakura turned around in bed to see Sasuke facing her. She smiled at him and started getting comfortable in bed.

"Sakura, did you mean it?" Sasuke whispered so as not to disturb anyone else.

"About what?" she questioned.

"When you said we can visit your family," he asked his voice even softer then before. Sakura smiled at him, she lifted her arm and rested it on his chest before moving over and placing her head there as well.

"Yeah, I've always wanted you guys to meet them, but about a month before you… returned, Tsunade-sama asked them if they could move Suna to help out there. I was the only one who stayed here but I would usually visit them every year."

"Ah, so that's where you go when it's you birthday. We asked Kakashi and Yamoto but they didn't tell us, they probably thought that Naruto would go along and ruin your family moment." Sasuke said placing his hand upon hers.

Sakura laughed

"Well, they got that wrong." she stated, lifting her hand and playing with his fingers that were now intertwined with hers. Again she looked up.

"You lot are my family," she paused "I love you all just as much as I love my family in Suna."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her the top of her head.

"Good night," he whispered. She yawned slightly.

"Night," she said before cuddling with him and finally falling asleep.

A/N : I am so sorry for the late chapter. Something happened at work so my hours got doubled. Anyway here it is (finally). Okay I lost count on the lemon voting so have decide to write one.

Now before the non-lemon people start crying I am going to make it a separate chapter so you can completely miss it if you want. What I mean is

Example

Chapter 1 - story

Chapter2 - lemon

Chapter3 - story

You can miss it completely and don't worry; nothing important other then the lemon will happen in it. You can pretend it never happened, that way I can make everyone happy.


	12. Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating – been busy, lol; and grounded, un-lol.

Hmm, I felt like that last chapter was a bit ......dry. It seems a bit of a drag so this one will hopefully make up for it.

I probably won't be able to update till next week it's my b-day on Monday so I'll be busy all week

Chapter 12 

A week had passed since they entered this village and the boys were getting angrier and angrier at the treatment towards their pink-haired teammate.

Sasuke turned over in his bed to find it still warm. He sniffed the air. _I can't smell anything being cooked. _

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the clock. _7:30, Sakura is usually up at this time._ He pulled back the covers to see Sakura huddled up on the other side of the bed.

"Sakura? Wake up," said Sasuke, nudging her gently.

"Ugh! Go away!" she said, pushing him away.

"Sakura wake up, we have work in an hour's time." he said, once again nudging her.

"Okay," she turned around and Sasuke frowned at her.

"What?"

"Sakura, your face is red," He put his hand on her head. "And you have a temperature."

She swatted Sasuke's hand from her head.

"Your hand is too hot." Even so, she put her own hand on her head and directed some cooling chakra to it.

"Great," she said sarcastically to herself.

"What?"

"I have the flu and it's going to take a couple of days to go away, even with medical chakra involved."

"Well, I guess you can't go to work then." replied Sasuke. He seemed calm on the outside, but in the inside he was happy. _At least she can get a break from those perverted arseholes._

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's train of thought was broken when he heard Sakura's scared voice.

"What?"

"Erm your...err....your Sharingan," she whispered. Sasuke hadn't even realised that he had activated it.

"Sorry."

He got up from bed and kicked Naruto in the side while throwing a pillow at Sai. Sai back flipped of the sofa and had 2 kunai in his hands.

"TEME!!!" screamed Naruto at the same time.

"Shut up dobe," said Sasuke hitting him again. He looked over at Sai who sat back on the sofa whilst glaring at Sasuke. He then looked over to his 2 teachers who were both watching the scene in front of them.

"Sakura is sick, so she isn't going to work," he stated. Sakura looked up and gave everyone a weak smile.

"WOOHOO!!!" Naruto got up and high-fived Sai.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura tried to scream but realised that her voice was hoarse. She quickly covered her mouth with a hand and wrapped the other around her neck. Frustrated, she slammed herself backward on to her pillow and let out a groan.

"Sorry Sakura, but I was just happy that you'll be away from the Akatsuki for a while," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled at him and turned over, indicating that she was going back to sleep.

"Okay guys, hurry up and get changed and we'll go out to eat breakfast," commanded Kakashi.

BANG!

"Oh, I forgot. Naruto, I meant quickly and QUIETLY get dressed, you're going to wake Sakura!"

"Sorry guys," Naruto whispered, rubbing his head whilst sitting on the floor where he tripped.

The boys got changed and left Sakura to sleep. They found a restaurant in the hotel and decide to eat there.

"This tastes horrible," stated Sai, playing with his porridge. "I miss Sakura's cooking."

He got up and left his food behind, the others soon followed. They went to the club and helped set it up for the evening as usual.

It was finally 5 o'clock, so everyone got in their positions.

After an hour of working, the Akatsuki arrived at the club and sat at their usual table. When they didn't see Sakura around, they called the manager who informed them that she was sick.

Tobi got up and started looking around. He stopped when his eyes finally laid on Sasuke.

"Tobi going to talk to waiter, Tobi be back in minute." he told the rest of the table.

He walked up to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice hairstyle," he commented with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him.

"What do you want?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just wondering where your beautiful friend is, so you going to tell me?" he asked sternly.

"No why do you want to know anyway?"

"My friends and I are going somewhere soon and we just wanted to say good bye; now tell me where she is!" he repeated again, getting angrier.

"No!" Sasuke turned around and started walking away.

"Oh don't worry, even if you won't tell I have other ways of finding out."

Sasuke froze and turned around. He could see the menacing look in the other man's eye.

"I'm warning you, stay away from her." Sasuke had to stop himself from activating his Sharingan, but even without it his stare was intimidating.

Tobi just laughed and walked away.

Sasuke went off to find the others to tell them what happened.

Tobi called the manager over again.

"Tobi want to get pretty waitress get well soon flowers but Tobi don't know where pretty waitress lives. Give Tobi address," he commanded. The scared manager, not wanting to enrage him scurried off to find the address.

"Here sir, she doesn't live too far away from here but she does live with 5 of the other workers here." the manager explained when he came back.

"Okay, Tobi thanks you." He handed over a couple bills, which the manager took happily.

"Since we are going to be leaving soon, we should get the girl now." said Pein. "The manager said that she lives with 5 other employees, and since they are here, this is the perfect opportunity."

He got up and followed Tobi out of the door. Tobi saw Sasuke staring at him and smirked at him.

_What is he planning? _Sasuke thought. He went over to the manager who was counting his money.

"Sir, where are those customers are going? They didn't order anything."

"Well I don't know about the rest of them, but the one with the orange mask is going to visit your friend to give her some flowers. He asked for her address so I gave it to him," he replied, not looking up from counting his money.

"What?!"

Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and was just about to punch him when Sai grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"He told the Akatsuki where Sakura is!" Sasuke shouted, trying to get his arm out of Sai's grip so that he could wallop the manager.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked behind to see Kakashi, Yamoto and Naruto with Sai.

"Sasuke, let go we don't have time for this; we have to get to Sakura."

Sasuke dropped the manager on the floor, but not before menacingly whispering in his ear.

"When I done with them, I coming back for you." he gave shook the manager one last time before running out of the door with rest of his teammates behind him.

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY AND SORRY A MILLION TIMES OVER. I haven't upload in over a month but I did have reasons. I had exams, then my work hours got doubled and then I got grounded. I feel terrible but hopefully, now that exams are over I can concentrate on this story more, woo! =] Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and remember, R&R!


	13. A little fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 13

Sasuke tore through the hotel lobby with the rest of Team 7 hot on his heels.

On the other hand, Tobi and the rest of the Akatsuki were just making their way to Sakura's room.

Tobi walked up to the door and twirled around before knocking on it. He heard a groan from inside.

"No-one answer, so Tobi go in?" he asked Pein.

Pein nodded at him.

"Konan, Kabuto and Zetsu, stay outside and make sure ...."

Before Pein could even finish his sentence, the boys of Team 7 came running towards them.

"SHIT!" cursed Kisame.

"You lot keep them busy while Tobi and I will get the girl. They're only workers, so it shouldn't take long." ordered Pein.

Tobi knocked down the door and quickly entered with Pein.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screamed Naruto.

He quickly went to punch Kisame but was side-stepped.

"Do you cleaners and waiters really think you can take us on?" laughed Kabuto.

"I can take you on any day, Kabuto." said Sasuke, smirking at the former sound-nin as a shock flash across his face.

"How do you know my name?" he asked calmly, while pushing his glasses up.

Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Can't believe you forgot me so quickly," he flashed his Sharingan at the whole gang.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto's face changed into a mask of rage. "And the rest of team 7. Oh wait, you're missing someone."

This time, he smirked as he titled his head towards the apartment door.

BANG!

The sound came from within the room.

"Sasuke, Naruto, go to Sakura NOW!" commanded Kakashi.

"You have to get through us first," said Kisame, stepping forward.

"Easy," smirked Naruto.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"

5 Narutos appeared at once and pushed at the Akatsuki members, creating a path for the original and Sasuke to get through.

"Get them!" screamed Konan. She also managed to get into the apartment, but Kisame, Zetsu and Kabuto found themselves held in place by wood that was wrapped around their feet.

"Your fight is with us," said Kakashi revealing his Sharingan.

Kisame swung his sword, cutting off the wood around his feet. He then advanced towards the 3 Leaf shinobi, mainly Yamoto.

Kabuto reached into his back pocket and pulled out 2 senbon needles and threw them at Kakashi, who quickly jumped sideways.

Zetsu disappeared into the ground. Sai, seeing him melt suddenly into the ground, grew wary of his surroundings and automatically started scanning the floor area trying to find the plant-headed man.

He managed to jump up just as a hand phased through the wooden flooring and nearly grabbed his foot.

Soon, clashes of metal were heard as Kakashi and Kabuto fought. Kakashi tried to get Kabuto to look into his Sharingan but Kabuto managed to avoid eye contact.

_How can he fight without looking at me?!_

He heard Kabuto chuckle at his obvious frustration.

"After 3 years of sparring with Sasuke, did you really think that I would fall for the Sharingan?" he scoffed.

They continued slashing at each other with their kunais and senbons.

Kisame and Yamoto were having their own fight using their signature specialties. Yamoto with his wood and Kisame and his sword.

Inside the room 

Sakura woke up to hear noise in the living room.

_Grrr, can Naruto be any louder?!_

She slowly got out of bed and headed for the living room.

She was about to grab hold of the door handle but it turned before she even touched it.

The door opened with a strong force and Sakura's eyes widened as she saw who was standing in front of her. She took a swift glance at the orange-masked man in front of her before turning around quickly, trying to locate her bag that contained her weapons.

An arm wounded itself around her waist before she could take a step further and she was pulled against his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" she screamed as she tried to escape from his grip.

"Now now, Tobi doesn't want pretty girl to get hurt," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, maybe pretty girl wants Tobi to get hurt!"

With that, she channelled some chakra and elbowed him in his stomach. He flew through the door and into a wall.

A sickening 'crunch' was heard, but she didn't care as she was looking for her bag.

"Wow, so pretty girl isn't ordinary," Tobi said, standing up slowly. "She's a ninja." he smirked in the direction of his partner.

She followed his gaze and saw two of her teammates fighting against the leader.

She got her kunai pouch and quickly headed in their direction.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" she shouted but as she reached them, she was kicked into them.

Sasuke managed to catch her as she flew sideways.

"Sakura, you okay?" asked Sasuke.

She nodded but quickly took her fighting stance as Pein and Tobi slowly walked towards the three of them.

"So if it isn't the Kyuubi, the Uchiha brat and the weak medical nin. I must say, nice disguises, "smiled Tobi, "to think you actually had us fooled."

Outside, they heard various noises but were too occupied with their own situation to get distracted.

"What are you planning to do to Kohona?" asked Sakura, getting straight to the point.

"What's the fun in simply telling you?" laughed Tobi, "but if you ask really nicely and maybe even bribe us then we might spill."

He leered at her lustfully, causing her to shiver in disgust.

"I DON'T THINK SO, **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

The small apartment soon became crowed with Naruto's as they all charged at the two Akatsuki members.

Sakura felt herself getting picked up and was soon out of the apartment.

"Naruto, put me down! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting you out of there!"

Sakura saw Sasuke following them and also saw the other members of her team fighting.

"Put me down, you need my help!"

"No, we need you safe; you're like our charge now!"

"Naruto, I am not you charge, I'm your teammate and a member on this mission! You will put me down so I can fight and you will put me down NOW!" she kicked her legs, causing Naruto to let go.

Sakura opened her kunai pouch and put on her gloves.

"There are too many innocent people in this building, we can't let them get hurt as well." She punched the wall, causing a hole to appear an the side of the building.

She looked over to Yamoto, Sai and Kakashi and then to Naruto and Sasuke before jumping out. Sasuke and Naruto followed suit, while the rest barely managed to escape from their own opponents when the rest of the Naruto clones attacked and also jumped out.

Naruto turned around to look at Kakashi.

"They all gone,"

"Who are gone, Naruto?

"My clones, that means that they're following us now."

"Quick, head to the spot where we first landed at; it's a full moon tonight, so we can get out of this town and back to our dimension where there'll be less commotion." ordered Kakashi.

"Hai!"

A/N: Sorry for not updating when I said I would, I never had that much time. Anyway, I have decided against the lemon, I really don't want to write one, sorry for getting all your hopes up. Hmm.....that's about it. Please R&R! Oh, and hope you've enjoyed it and also look at my profile coz I need help with something. Just go read it and PM me if you want to help.


	14. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 14

Team 7 ran through the woods at top speed as their enemies followed close behind

"Kakashi- sensei which way now?" shouted Naruto at the front.

Kakashi ran ahead of him

"Just follow me" he said turning left.

Finally they reached the bottom of the spot that they had first entered this village at.

"How do we get back sensei?" asked Sakura out of breath.

"Just wait" he replied looking at the moon.

"Just a few more seconds, a few more" he started muttering to himself still staring at the moon.

"Kakashi what are you waiting for?" shouted Sasuke looking behind them, "they are nearly here"

A bright light shone from the moon straight down to the ground,

"That is what I was waiting for, now quickly go into the light" ordered Kakashi.

"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE LIGHT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" screamed Naruto running around like the baka he was.

"God Naruto you're such an idiot" said Sakura while picking him up and throwing him into it then quickly following after. Everyone else took her lead and entered the light.

They ended up by the cliff side that they had jumped off.

"Owwww Sakura" whined Naruto getting up and rubbing his bum.

"Well you should stop being an idiot in serious situations" she glared before wobbling a little. Sasuke quickly rushed to her side.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy" she replied, "I'm still ill"

"Guys I think we should get Sakura back to Kohona" Sai stated

Sakura shook her head, "no they are going to be coming after us soon, and we might as well just fight and end this now"

"But…." started Naruto

"No buts, Sakura is right, all they will do is follow us to Kohona and that means the villagers will be put into danger" interrupted Kakashi

Sakura smiled at Kakashi but the moment was interrupted with a bitter laugh.

"Aww team 7 and their selfless acts" taunted Kabuto.

"Shut up" shouted Naruto.

"We end this now" said Sasuke staring menacingly at Tobi.

"Ha-ha a bunch of teenagers thinks they can defeat Tobi and friends it is funny" laughed Tobi doing a little dance as well.

"God you're annoying" and with that Sasuke jumped into action kicking Tobi in the gut.

Soon a battle had started.

Kisame and Yamoto

Yamoto quickly did a jutsu trapping Kisame in a wooden cage.

"Do you really think that will hold me" he said while swishing his blade cutting the cage in half. He ran towards Yamoto with his sword. Yamoto barely just side stepped him but still managed to get caught on his shoulder leaving a gashing wound.

Tobi and Sasuke

Sasuke activated his sharingan and stared at Tobi waiting for him to make a move but he just stood there and giggled.

"How did you get into Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke. Tobi giggling soon turned into an evil laugh.

Before Sasuke could even register Tobi was behind him.

"Because of my talents" and with that Tobi kicked Sasuke into a tree then on contact picked him up and threw himself against another tree. Sasuke managed to flip him and land on the tree holding himself up with chakra. Tobi kicked the tree breaking it but Sasuke jumper off in time.

Pein and Naruto

"So you're the leader" said Naruto smirking, "easy kill you and all our problems are over with"

"That is where you are wrong" replied Pein, "obtaining you and the Kyubi is where all the problems end"

Naruto glared at him.

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU",** Naruto and his clones charged at Pein. All the clones attacked Pein with a flurry of punches and kicks but somehow Pein managed to dodge them all.

Pein grabbed the real Naruto's ankle and hurled him into several clones making them puff. Naruto got back up wiping blood from his lip. He summoned another clone and started to make his signature jutsu. The Rasengan.

Zetsu and Sai

Sai quickly whipped out a paint brush and started drawing lions using his hand signs to bring them to life. Just as they were about to attack Zetsu he once again disappeared into the earth below him.

This time Sai quickly drew an eagle and once it too was alive he leapt on to it and used his advantage of height to look down to see if he could spot Zetsu.

Sai made a mistake of flying too low near a tree. Zetsu's through a kunai at the eagle turning it back into a smear of ink. Sai quickly flipped and landed on his feet but just as his foot touched the ground he was pulled under it.

"Not as quick as you think you are" smirked the light head of Zetsu.

Kabuto and Kakashi

Once again senbon were flying at Kakashi but he coolly dodged all of them before throwing his own kunais. Two senbon pierced his chest but just before Kabuto could smirk, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke and in his place was a log, the same two senbon sticking out of it.

Before Kabuto could scan the area he was being pulled straight down into the earth. Kakashi popped up behind him to give the final blow but quickly realised that in the hole wasn't Kabuto but one of his spare body puppets.

Konan and Sakura

"I still don't understand what my comrades see in you because all I see is a pathetic weak girl" commented Konan.

"And all I see in you is a pathetic old lady" argued Sakura.

Enraged, Konan turned into a flurry of papers that started swirling Sakura.

"Oh so that is you trick got to say it is pretty pointless" but just as Sakura said this she started getting little cuts all over her body.

"Ha ha aww poor baby getting paper cuts" laughed Konan her voice echoing in the vortex.

Though the cuts were only small, Sakura could see a lot of blood escaping through them.

Quickly thinking she punched the ground hoping that the flying earth would be enough of a distraction to get her out of the tornado of paper.

Finally out of the torturous spiral of hell, she started to feel the pain of all the cuts on her body, she was starting to feel dizzy again as well and soon she had collapsed on the floor.

She tried looking around but her eyes were getting heavier. She saw Kakashi get stabbed in the side.

She turned her head to see Sai and Naruto already passed out on the floor.

She looked to the right and saw Yamoto on his knees with Kisame's Sword half imbedded in his arm.

She lifted her head a little.

She saw Tobi get his kunai out.

Sasuke turning around.

Tobi lunging forward.

She tried to scream out.

Sasuke's face scrunching up in pain as the kunai went into his stomach.

She saw the blood emit from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke falling to the ground.

Tobi standing over him smiling.

Sakura quickly gathered the strength to get to her knees. Wobbling she stood up and tried to get her breathing under control.

Akatsuki turned to look at her.

"Aww what is a girl to do now that her protectors have fallen" taunted Kabuto.

She glared at him then took a deep breath. With determination and anger in her eyes she rapidly did some hands signs. Konan went to attack but pain stopped her.

"Wait I want to see what she is going to do" he commanded. Konan unwillingly stopped.

Sakura's hand signs got quicker. A blue circle appeared around her. She kept making hand signs.

Five balls appeared from the circle and started floating around her. She pushed her hands out in front of her in the direction the boys.

A ball entered each of the guys and started automatically healing all major wounds.

Sakura's body finally couldn't take it anymore and she ended up passing out.

"What we do now?" asked Kisame.

"Take the girl but leave the Kyubi," replied Pein.

"Why leave him?" asked Kabuto.

"Because she restored his health and if we take just her then her team mates will follow anyway and next time we will kill them and make sure she doesn't save them" he replied once again, "and then the Kyubi won't be able to escape us"

Tobi picked Sakura up bridal style and left with the rest of Akatsuki leaving behind five unconscious men.


	15. Race back to the village

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

A/N: Okay I am sorry I have not updated in ages and left u on such a big cliff-hanger. Life has been hectic. Let's just say since u last heard from me big changes have happened such as I have a new nephew… I recently was engaged… I moved house… and now I am ½ of a business owner since my brothers went and bought there own business. Now less about my life and on with the story.

Me and my boys 

Chapter 15

A groan escaped Sai's mouth as the light shone brightly at him. Slowly he opened his eyes and scanned the area around him.

Last nights events ran through his head as leapt to his feet. He saw the others unconscious around him and ran to Kakashi to wake him up.

Sasuke hearing the commotion also awoke from his slumber. He looked to his right to see Naruto still asleep. He slowly got up as his muscles ached from sleeping on the hard concrete.

He shook the blonde-haired boy, who in turn mumbled something about ramen. Impatiently Sasuke whacked Naruto on the head.

"OWWW WHAT TEME?" He cried clutching his head.

"Get up Naruto" ordered Sasuke slowly rising to his feet. Yamoto and Kakashi were already up.

"Where's Sakura? "questioned Yamoto. The boys looked around and scanned the area trying to sense her chakra.

"I-I can't s-sense her" stuttered Sai worried about his pink-haired team-mate.

"SEARCH THE AREA, she's got to be here somewhere," shouted Sasuke furiously while running towards the forest.

The boys searched the area before meeting up back near the cliff.

"Did you find anything?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sai shook their head while Naruto looked at the ground in defeat.

"THOSE BASTARDS TOOK HER" screamed Naruto, his eyes flashing red.

"Calm down Naruto, last thing we need is to worry about the fox, we've better go back to Konoha and inform the Hokage" explained Kakashi. He shook his head trying to ignore the anger and pain inside of him.

"What we're not going after them, THEY HAVE SAKURA… we've got to get her back" argued Sai for once showing his emotions clearly.

"No we go back and have the Hokage decide what to do next." sighed Kakashi, "look the quicker we get there the quicker we can start the mission to get Sakura back… SO COME ON".

He jumped up to a tree and started racing back to the hidden leaf village. The others jumped up and followed there leader each consumed in their own thoughts about there pink-haired team-mate.

With the Akatsuki

Sakura opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the darkness of the cave. Her throat ached from thirst and she still felt drowsy from being ill.

She saw that she was chained to the walls. She still hadn't recovered her chakra after using that big jutsu to save the boys so she knew escape was futile

Her mind has already calculated that she had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

"Ah Tobi sees pretty lady is awake" spoke the orange masked idiot.

"What should we do with her Pein?" asked Konan glaring at Sakura.

A chuckle came from Kisame "I have plenty of ideas" he said licking his lips.

"No" ordered Pein, "I have other ideas for her"

He slowly walked over to Sakura and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Why don't you join us blossom?" he asked her tenderly.

Konan was about to protest but Pein put his hand up signalling her to be silent.

Sakura's eyes widen with the suggestion, she shook her head furiously shaking Pein's hands away from her face

"I'd never join you! "She shouted at him staring angrily at him.

Pein brushed his fingers down her cheek until they rested on her chin. He lowered his face close to hers so his breath was caressing her lips.

"I think once Tobi is threw with you "he smirked at her "you'll be most willing"

He swiftly stepped away from her and signalled everyone to leave except Tobi, who understood his role already.

Both Tobi and Sakura watched everyone filter out of the cave, before focusing on each other.

"w-what is y-you going to d-do to m-me," stammered Sakura cursing herself for showing weakness through her stuttering.

"Oh you'll see very soon "he replied removing his mask "but you won't remember"

He turned to face her smirking at the shock on her face.

She could not believe her eyes as she came face to face with another sharingan wielder.

"How… but … Sasuke … Itachi… "

"Shhh blossom this is secret between you, me and Pein" he whispered, his sharingan started spinning rapidly.

Then everything went black.

Back in Kohona 

The boys ran threw the gates of Kohona not even bothering to explain to the guards on patrol.

They ran past Ino and Shikamaru who were waiting Choji to pick a ramen.

"Hmm I wonder what that is about," observed Ino

Kakashi hurriedly ran up Hokage tower with the others hot on his heels. He barged through the door not caring if Tsunade was busy or not.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" shouted Tsunade who was in a meeting,

"Hokage-sama we need to talk urgently it is about" he looked at the others in the room and released he had to use his words carefully as they were nins from a different village "…our mission"

By this time, the others were already in the room. Tsunade noticed that Sakura was absent.

"Ok come back in half an hour"

"WE DON'T HAVE HALF AN HOUR," shouted Naruto.

"Shut up and get out NOW!" ordered Tsunade, she then looked over to Shizune, "can you take over this meeting"

Shizune nodded while Tsunade followed the boys.

"Ok what's going on and where is Sakura?" asked Tsunade concerned about her apprentice.

Kakashi sighed, "She got kidnapped by Akatsuki"

"WHAT? HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN? WHERE WERE YOU ALL?" screamed Tsunade.

Sasuke's eyes widen and then he felt his stomach. He lifted up his top (A/N: showing his amazing six-pack *drools*)

"What is it teme?" asked Naruto

"I- I got stabbed" Sasuke remembered. Naruto looked at him strangely.

"What you mean?"

"I mean the last thing before I passed out… Tobi stabbed me in the stomach"

Realisation dawned on the other members of team 7 and they all started looking for various wounds.

"But I don't understand …. Akatsuki wouldn't let Sakura heal us individually then kidnap her… if anything they would have taken Naruto and left the rest of us to die" assumed Yamoto.

Tsunade's eyes widened

"THE JUTSU"

"What jutsu?" asked Sai?

"Sakura and I were working on a jutsu that could heal multiple people at once, to save time. The only problem was the user would have to have perfect chakra control. Sakura has that so she spent months trying to perfect it but there was one problem" Tsunade eyebrow furrowed "she would pass out cause it used up too much chakra and it would take her at least a day to recover. She was told only to use it in emergency situation"

"So she healed us…," stated Naruto.

"Looks like it" replied Tsunade.

Sasuke punched the wall next to him. He lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"All the times we looked out for Sakura and the one time we couldn't … she saved us yet we couldn't even save her. She let herself get kidnapped knowing the jutsu would make her pass out…. All that just to save us" Sasuke looked up his sharingan activated "I'm going to get her back"

"Wait Uchiha" ordered Tsunade. "I'm going to see what we know about that Akatsuki hide outs …. From there we decide what to do"

"But what about Sakura… you don't know what the Akatsuki were like around her" said Naruto

"Sakura is a strong woman she'll think of something," replied Tsunade walking out of the room.

"What do we do then?" asked Sai

"There isn't much we can do till Tsunade comes back with that information," whispered Yamoto sighing.

Sasuke hung his head in defeat. _We'll get you back Sakura. I promise you, I will get you back no matter what._

Back at Akatsuki lair

Tobi walked out of the cave and smirked triumphantly at Pein.

"Where are the others?" asked Tobi

"Gathering supplies" replied Pein, "did it work?"

"Yes and no. she was smart she used some jutsu before I think to make in impossible to get information out off her"

"That is ok we have a good amount of information on Kohona as it is" reasoned Pein.

"The rest worked though I had to use a seal so I can understand her frame of mind now" explained Tobi "come out dear blossom"

Light shone on the entrance of the cave. Slowly a figure emerged from it.

A pair of knee-high boots was the first thing visible, then a pair of tight shorts. A slim waist came into view along with a tank top that barely went passed the woman's breasts.

A smirk adorned her face while the headband that tied her hair back was being readjusted.

A small slash was evident on it.

"Our new member" Tobi announced "Sakura Haruno".

A.N: sorry if this chapter sucked a bit I'm still trying to get back into the swing of FF.


	16. A Promise to get her back

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

A/N: Hey, guys thanks for the views and I know it's barely been a day since I last updated but I've had too much free time babysitting so thought might as well do another chapter.

Oh and *SnowCharms* she still too exhausted from the jutsu to fend off the sharingan.

Me and my boys 

Chapter 16

In Kohona 

It had been 3 days since Sakura had been kidnapped. After many tries of escaping the village to find their pink haired team-mate, Sai Sasuke and Naruto had been put under house arrest.

"How is it that you never got caught last time you left teme?" asked Naruto.

"Cause no one suspected me to leave" glared the black-haired boy (they changed their hair back to normal), "this time they knew all of us would go after Sakura"

Sai flinched at his team-mates name. "Who knows how she is?" he whispered. All the boys felt a great pain wash over them just thinking about Sakura's predicament.

Kakashi and Yamoto we're at Hokage tower. They'd been summoned and they really hoped it had something to do with Sakura's where about.

"Kakashi, Yamoto" started Tsunade addressing the young Jounin "I've been informed Akatsuki we're spotted near Suna." Both men looked at her seriously.

"I'm send you all on the mission to retrieve Sakura" Tsunade looked away sadly, "whatever condition she maybe in"

Kakashi clenched his fists at Tsunade's last words while Yamoto jaw tightened.

"You leave immediately. Dismissed" ordered Tsunade. She walked over to window and tried to get her pink-haired apprentice off her mind but just like the last two days, she failed. _Sakura wherever you are, please be safe._

With Akatsuki

All of Akatsuki were still hiding the caves near Suna. Konan was outside looking at the sky. The sun had just set making the sky bleed red. Zetsu appeared out of the ground and tapped the blue-haired girl's ankle to get her attention.

"Konan, Pein is holding a meeting we have to meet him now"

"Ok" Konan replied turning around and heading back to the cave that Pein was in.

Once she arrived, she saw a table had been set up near the entrance and the most of her team-mates were already there. Two chairs we're left unoccupied.

"what's happening" asked Kabuto to Kisame.

"I don't know just wait and see"

Pein came out from within the cave.

"I see you all here" Pein said " I was just like to inform you we have a new member".

Sakura walked out from behind Pein and took a seat at the table.

"HER? But Pein she is the enemy" yelled Konan. Pein signalled her to sit back down.

"Well not anymore she is now a member of this team and from now on Tobi's partner" Pein sat down.

Konan looked at Sakura and sensed something different about her. Her eyes they had changed somehow. They were darker then before.

"Sakura you can leave now. Go do some training outside" requested Pein, Sakura nodded at him and exited the cave.

Pein turned back to the group, "I've changed Sakura's way of thinking, she no longer cares for Kohona or her old team, she has been reminded of her bad memories but she can't remember the good ones. The power over her memories is strong but still anything can trigger off her good memories and she can turn back. Just act like she belongs here" he directed the last statement at Konan.

"We'll I guess we have to destroy her old team and Kohona to make like this forever" smirked Kisame.

"You can all leave now except Tobi, I wish to discuss some issues with you," Pein commanded

"Ok Tobi will stay and be good boy," Tobi sang

The members left the cave going their own ways.

"Madara what about the seal" asked Pein once he made the others had left.

"The seal should help me keep power over her so I won't have to keep brain-washing her," explained Madara. "As long as I'm near her and she hasn't got too many reminders of her past life, it should be ok"

With Sakura 

Sakura was practicing her Taijutsu, when Kisame appeared in front of her.

"Hello blossom" he smirked, he reached his hand out to touch her cheek.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she focused chakra into her hand. Before he could caress her face, Sakura grabbed his hand and broke at least three fingers.

Sakura lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes "my names Sakura and don't make the mistake of trying to touch me again" she looked back up her eyes had a dark glint to them that nearly made Kisame shudder.

"Ok I'm sorry" he replied quickly before leaving to go find Kabuto to heal his hand. Sakura turned back around and continued training.

Back in Kohona 

Yamoto and Kakashi had already told the boys about Akatsuki. Right now, everyone was packing for the mission.

"Do you think she is okay?" asked Sai.

"Yeah I mean she's Sakura-Chan, she's strong. I know she is okay," replied Naruto everyone could sense the false hope in his voice.

Sasuke packed the last of his weapons. "Let's go"

For once Kakashi was already at Kohona gate. The boys had just arrived and were about to leave.

"Kakashi!"

The Jounin turned around to see Tsunade walking towards them. Behind her were Ino Tenten Hinata and their teams.

"I've sent a message to the Kazekage explaining what has happened. He wanted to go along with Temari and Kankuro, but I told him this was your team's battle, but he has said if you need help all then you can ask Suna for help." Tsunade smiled "he said he is still in debt to Sakura for saving Kankuro's life. Anyway be careful and get her back"

"Make sure you get my best friend back or I'm coming to kick all you butts," shouted Ino but the pain of missing Sakura was evident in her voice and eyes. "We all wanted to go to but Hokage-sama won't let us"

"well I can't have 12 chunin and 4 Jounin running around looking for one mission kunoichi" explained Tsunade **(A/N: Neji is a Jounin and this is after the Asuma v Hidan battle so if you know what happens then you know why him and Kurenai are currently not doing missions)**

Hinata looked at Naruto with pleading eyes "please bring her back" Naruto looked at back at Hinata he looked at each one of the people who had to come to bid them good luck.

They were all close friends. If something happened to one of them, the others would be there in a heartbeat as proven today. He turned his gaze back to Hinata.

"I promise I will get her back. I never go back on my promise" he looked up and smiled at them all "DATTEBAYO"

And with those final words, the boys left.

The next day

The boys had finally arrived at Suna. They decided that would make a plan with Garra, just in case assistance was needed. Kakashi knocked on Garra's office door.

A small "enter" was heard from the other side.

Kakashi opened the door and the guys filed into the small office.

"HI GARRA!" exclaimed Naruto running over to the redhead and picking him up into a bone-crushing hug,

"Naruto let go," he said back stoically.

"Ha-ha sorry" said the knucklehead rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kazekage-sama we've come to ask for help in out mission to save Sakura" explained Kakashi.

Garra looked for some paperwork in his filing cabinet. "I've sent Temari and Kankuro on a different mission, but I can get you some more ninja" he replied

"well we want to keep this battle between team 7 and Akatsuki but just in case we do find ourselves … losing, we might need some help" it took Kakashi a lot of strength to admit that the battle may not end how he wanted it.

"Well what do you propose?" asked Garra.

"well a battle last a few hours so if you don't hear anything from us… say… after 2 hours maybe you could send back up" considered Yamoto.

"Ok I agree to you plan" nodded Garra.

"THANKS GARRA YOU'RE THE BEST" shouted Naruto.

"Come on let's go" said Sasuke leaving the office. The others followed him.

The caves were half an hour from Suna so the boys ran as fast as they could without using chakra. They needed all they could save for the fight.

Kakashi tried to sense which cave Akatsuki were but he released that they we are spread out everywhere. He tuned into Sakura's chakra but he found three other chakra's with her.

Kakashi signalled to the rest of the team which cave it was.

They quietly and quickly climbed up until they were at the entrance. Sai and Yamoto waited outside the cave while the rest went in.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, he slowly moved forward in the cave with Kakashi next to him and Naruto behind him.

Up ahead they could voice whispering

BANG!

A blast was heard from outside.

"Shit" cursed Sasuke

"Ha-ha look Tobi sees blossoms team-mates," chanted Tobi from inside the cave. Pein and Kabuto were also there.

"I guess we have to make sure their dead for good this time" smirked Kabuto pushing his glasses up

"And this time Sakura won't save them" added Pein.

"YEAH CAUSE WE'LL SAVE SAKURA-CHAN THIS TIME" shouted Naruto

A small girly laugh was heard behind Kabuto

"And who says I need saving" Sakura asked she stood in front of her old team-mates.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the site of Sakura.

"Sak…" before Kakashi could say her name Kabuto charged at him, forcing him back to the entrance of the cave.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke slicing his cheek.

"Aww don't go to easy cause I'm a girl now" she ran at him throwing punches at him. He blocked them knowing that each was laced in chakra. They too we're moving to the entrance of the cave.

Naruto looked at the Pein and Tobi.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT TWO PEOPLE" he groaned "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU" the cave filled with Naruto that started attacking the remaining Akatsuki members.

Outside the cave

Sai was busy battling Zetsu while Yamoto was busy with Kisame and Konan.

Kakashi and Kabuto 

Kakashi's sharingan was spinning madly, "what did you do to Sakura?" he asked angrily

Kabuto smirked "I didn't do anything"

Kakashi charged at him with his kunai. He just managed to cut Kabuto's left arm. Kabuto jumped back and healed the cut, he looked at Kakashi seriously and pulled out his own kunai.

Yamoto, Kisame and Konan 

"As much as I would love to cut up Sakura's face I guess yours will have to do," said Konan using her paper tornado on Yamoto. He quickly shielded himself in a wooden cocoon, which was soon cut in half thanks to Kisame's sword.

"Hiding are we" laughed Kisame. Yamoto quickly got up and threw a shrunken at Kisame who dodged it.

Kisame swung his sword hoping to cut his enemy in half but Yamoto ducked just in time. Kisame's sword went through Konan who burst into a bunch of papers.

"Idiot watch out for me" shouted Konan behind Kisame.

"Geez… sorry"

Sai and Zetsu 

Sai threw a paper bomb at Zetsu's head, which was still in the ground, but unfortunately, the Akatsuki member managed to avoid it.

Three kunai were aimed at Sai. He managed to dodge two but the third was embedded into his arm. Sai pulled it out biting his lip to stop from making any noise.

He quickly drew some snakes on a scroll and summoned them alive. Zetsu popped up from the ground again but this time a snake wrapped itself around his head making it impossible for him move for a few minutes.

"I got you now" smirked Sai.

"Not quite" Zetsu's arm popped out with a kunai and stabbed the snake.

Naruto, Pein and Tobi

The clones were still attacking the Akatsuki duo. One Naruto kicked Tobi in the head knocking his mask off.

The clone gasped, "You have the sha…" the clone poofed as Madara stabbed him.

The real Naruto's eyes widened. When his clone disappeared, the information went straight to the original. Naruto summoned more clones to occupy Pein and Madara, as he ran out of the cave to find Sasuke

Sasuke and Sakura 

"Sakura I'm not going to fight you," said Sasuke staring at the pink-haired girl seriously.

"Why because you still think I'm weak" mocked Sakura, she aimed a punch to his head but he moved just in time. The punch went through the wall behind him.

Sakura pulled her fist out of the wall her hand bleeding.

"Sakura I know your strong" replied Sasuke "I know you're not weak"

"Really?" asked Sakura "then why couldn't I stop you the night you left us all"

Sasuke looked straight at Sakura. The darkness in her eyes grew more and more. She charged at him again but before she could hit him, a smoke bomb was thrown in between them.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up.

On the cave ledge above them was a redheaded woman.

"NO CHILD OF MINE IS TURNING ROGUE" yelled the woman.

The woman looked down kindly at Sasuke

"The Kazekage sent us "she explained

Sakura's eyes widen. Sasuke looked at her and saw some light return to her eyes.

"Mom?"

Everyone turned to look at the elder Haruno woman. Behind her was man around 50, two young men that looked identical except their hair colour, and young woman and one young child.

"Who are you" spat Kisame, "and what are you doing here?"

"Where the Harunos" replied the elder man placing an arm around his wife's shoulder "and we're getting our daughter back"

A/N: ok this is a long chapter. I'll put the profile of Sakura's family under here XD

I hope you enjoyed and remember R&R. Btw this story is nearly finishing but don't worry because I already have a sequel thought up.

_Profile time _

_Sakura's mum _

_Name: Sakoto Age: 46 Rank: Jounin _

_Hair: dark red Eyes: light blue_

_Sakura's dad _

_Name: Kenji Age: 48 Rank: Anbu _

_Hair: white Eyes: Dark green _

_Sakura's older brothers_

_Names: Ki and Hirku Age: 18 (there twins) Rank: both Jounin_

_Hair: Ki (light blue) Hirku (dark blue) Eyes: both dark blue _

_Sakura's older sister _

_Name: Sakami Age: 20 Rank: Anbu_

_Hair: purple Eyes: Light Pink _

_Sakura's younger sister _

_Name: Sakumo Age: 12 Rank: Genin _

_Hair: yellow almost white Eyes light red, orangey colour _

_Profile time over _


	17. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

A/N: hmm guys am I being greedy by saying I WANT MORE REVIEWS *puppy dog eyes*

Thank you to those who have reviewed, I am oh so grateful and just for you lot here is another chapter.

Btw some ppl think I randomly added her family in from nowhere but I did mention in the makeover chap that Sakura's family was in Suna.

Me and my Boys

Chapter 17 

Sakoto (Sakura's mum) jumped down in between her daughter and Sasuke.

"Sakura, honey you need to snap out this now before I beat it out of you you" she said calmly. Sakura eyes grew darker and she quickly threw a kunai towards her mother who easily dodged it.

Sakura looked up to see the rest of her family had already scattered to help her former comrades.

Pein Tobi and Naruto 

Naruto was still trying to defend himself against Tobi and Pein with his clones hoping to confuse them.

There was only him and five of his clones when ten shuriken hurtled pasted him.

Three of the shurikens managed to hit Tobi while only two of them struck Pein.

"WHAT THE HELL" Naruto looked behind him to see a boy with light blue hair and dark blue eyes at the entrance of the cave. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

"I'm Ki, Sakura's older brother" The boy clarified, annoyed with the blonde shinobi's loudness

"OH YEAH SAKURA TOLD US ABOUT YOU" Naruto jumped up and ran over to the boy like an excited puppy. "What are you doing here?"

"Kazekage didn't receive you message to say you were ok so he sent my family and I to assist you" explained Ki " can we hurry up here so I can go back to help my sister."

Naruto nodded eagerly then turned back to Tobi and Pein. "You can have the one with the mask I want the pierced freak"

With Sai and Zetsu 

Sai inked a hundred mice on his scroll then next to them, he drew a hundred snakes. He realised the mice first, they automatically started digging holes around his feet. Then he realised the snakes that went after the mice embedding themselves in the ground.

"Nice trick" came a voice from behind Sai, who tensed. He quickly turned around in a flash, kunai ready in his hand. Behind him was boy with dark blue spiky hair and matching dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" growled Sai.

"Hirku at your service" the boy said, mock bowing.

Sai raked his memory trying to remember where he had heard that name before. Realisation dawned on him when he saw Hirku pull on a pair of gloves in the same manner a certain pink-haired kunoichi did.

"You're Sakura's brother," Sai announced

"Yup"

A low chuckle caught the boys' attention. A white Zetsu started to rise from the ground in front of Sai. Sai did a few a hand signs, Zetsu stopped rising when he saw he was covered in snakes. They had a hold of his hands so he couldn't even stab them.

Hirku heard a noise from behind him, he ducked just in time as five shurikens flew above him.

A black Zetsu behind smirked "you'll die soon enough"

Konan, Kisame and Yamoto 

Yamoto ran towards Konan with a kunai as a clone fought Kisame.

"Looks like you need some help Yamoto-kun" smiled Sakami

"It would be nice," replied Yamoto swiftly ducking as Kisame swung his sword aiming for the wood-users head.

"Sakumo stay near me ok" ordered the eldest Haruno daughter to her little sister.

"Hai nee-Chan"

Sakami and Sakumo ran towards Kisame trying to stab him with their weapons. Sakami had her katana out trying to slice the shark-faced enemy's head off while Sakumo tried to stab Kisame in the gut with her Wakizashi (smaller version of a katana).

Both managed to hit their target but we're disappointed when instead of blood water gushed out of him and he dispersed into a puddle on the ground

"Grr a water clone" growled Sakumo.

"If only I knew that the blossom had such pretty sisters too I would have kidnapped you all" smirked Kisame licking his lips.

Sakami looked at him then to her twelve-year-old sister "you paedophile" she snarled once again charging at him. She was very protective of her sisters.

Yamoto also heard the comment but was too busy fighting against Konan to help the girls.

He and Konan were equally matched when it came to earth Justus's, after all, she was paper, and he was wood. Thinking about it, Yamoto quickly got an idea.

He threw a kunai at Konan, knowing that she would burst into papers. He counted how long it took her to fully re-ensemble herself. _Okay I have a 3-second gap from her bursting into papers to her being whole again. That should be enough time._

Once again, he threw a kunai at Konan making her burst into papers again. While she was still scattered he quickly did some earth hand signs.

Before the pieces of Konan could re-attach small branches started appearing out of them. Each piece of paper had at least three branches making it impossible for Konan to be whole again.

The papers lay on the floor slowly forming into small trees.

Yamoto sighed. _That is one member down_. A scream behind him distracted him.

Kakashi and Kabuto 

Kabuto was throwing kunai at Kakashi who was trying his best not to be hit. Kabuto went to get another out of his pocket but stopped. He couldn't move his arm

Kakashi looked behind Kabuto to see Kenji holding the ex-sound nin's body using chakra strings.

"Who did you steal that from Kenji" laughed Kakashi

"I picked a few things up in Suna" he replied, "What did you think I was there on vacation"

Kabuto saw that both nins were distracted and used that opportunity to spit a senbon at Kenji forcing him to realise Kabuto.

Kenji grabbed the senbon before it hit his shoulder.

"He's a fast one Kakashi" evaluated Kenji "we better deal with him quickly before my wife kills someone"

"Hai" both men charged at Kabuto.

Sasuke Sakoto and Sakura 

"Which one of Sakura's team-mates are you?" questioned Sakoto without taking her eyes off Sakura.

"Sasuke"

Sakoto looked over to him as if angry at him, but he had seen Sakura do this many times. This was her look for when she was coming up with a plan.

"Ok we need to pin her down or something" she looked back at Sasuke "ready"

"Hai"

Sakoto charged at Sakura with a kunai in her hand, Sasuke would have been worried but he saw that the older woman wasn't aiming at any vital points.

Sakura punched the ground making Sakoto jump up.

"Sakura listen to mummy" glared Sakoto "you need to fight this. We all love you here"

Sakura eyes' started to lighten again looking at her mother, she took a step forward but then kneeled over as a moan escaped her lips. She clutched the side of her hip.

Sasuke took a step forward to help his team-mate up but Sakura shook her head and looked at him with dark eyes once again.

Both he and Sakoto jumped back as Sakura threw an explosive tag at them.

"Sasuke" Sakoto paused "can you see that mark on her hip"

Sasuke activated his sharingan letting him get a better look.

"It's a seal of some sort"

"Shit" the elder Haruno cursed, "I think that is what is controlling her. We need to immobilise her quickly."

Sasuke nodded then stared straight at Sakura. He focused some chakra to the soles of his feet and with a flash of light was behind Sakura.

Before he could even touch her, Sakura turned into a log.

"Do you really think I would fall for that again?" laughed Sakura sitting on the edge of the cliff "want to knock me out again and leave me?"

"Sakura you need to listen to us. We want you back," Sasuke, pleaded with her. Sakura smiled and shook her head

"You all left me. You never loved me," Sakura shouted angrily.

"I DO LOVE YOU" Sasuke shouted back, Sakura froze at his words.

Sakoto took this chance and jumped up to daughter pinning her to the ground.

"SASUKE QUICKLY USE YOUR SHARINGAN TO HELP HER REMEMBER" shouted the redhead fighting to keep her daughter pinned.

Sasuke leapt up towards the Haruno females and trapped Sakura with his eyes while her mother worked on the seal.

Inside Sakura's mind

"Sasuke get out of here" shouted Sakura looking at the male across from her.

Sasuke looked around to see only darkness in her mind

"Not till you remember," he explained

"Remember what," she growled back

"Everyone's love for you"

_Flashbacks _

_"DATTEBAYO Sakura you're the best unlike these losers," screamed Naruto._

_Flashback _

_"Sasuke"_

_He looked up at them and noticed they were advancing towards him._

_"What are you two doing?" before he could get an answer he was pounced upon. Sakura was sitting on his chest while Naruto was sitting on his legs._

_"Get off of me" Sasuke growled._

_"No first you have…"_

_"…to say sorry" said Sakura finishing off Naruto's sentence. Sasuke hated it when they tag- teamed him then started to do that finish off each other's sentence thing. It just reminded him of how closer they had gotten without him._

_"I can still push you both off" he said starting to lean up making Sakura fall slightly backwards._

_Sakura quickly grabbed Sai and flung him down to sit on Sasuke's chest as well, making Sasuke's back hit the ground hard._

_Flashback _

_"I said I am not sorry" he paused" I am not sorry for caring about you and wanting to protect you and I don't think the others are ether. We know your not weak, we all see your strength but that doesn't mean that we will just sit back and let you get hurt … we lo…care for you too much" he explained kicking himself for nearly saying the wrong (right) thing._

_Sakura could feel tears come up into her eyes, Sasuke stepped back thinking she was still mad. She looked up and ran at him. Sasuke prepared himself for a concussion but instead he felt warmth around his body. Sakura put her arms around his waist and hugged him, tight. Sasuke awkwardly put his arms around her to return the hug and rested his chin on top of her head._

_Flashback _

_Sakura quietly tiptoes towards the couch in which Sai was residing. She took a quick breath and raised her pillow above her head._

_"Urghhh" Sakura screamed as Sai quickly grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her._

_Flashback _

_Naruto sat down pouting._

_"Stop making that face dobe, everyone knows that it only works on Sakura," sneered Sasuke. Everyone nodded in agreement while Sakura went red and Naruto just pouted more._

_Flashback _

_She kept running until she ran into something hard. She looked up to see a tanned face with whiskers._

_"Naruto?"_

_"shhh I know that song was horrible" he started, she started to cry in to him." I know I _

_Feel the same" she looked up again to find tears running down his face too. "But it doesn't matter Sakura. We got him back"_

_She took in his words and smiled_

_Flashback _

_Sakura gave Naruto and big hug then turned and did the same to Sai._

_"Thanks guys"_

_"No need to thank us. You know we would do anything for our little sister," said Sai ruffling Sakura's hair. _

_Flashback _

_He smirked and squeezed her arms in reassurance. She felt a hand on her shoulder that belonged to Kakashi who was smiling at her. Behind him, Naruto was giving her thumbs up while Sai stood next him. Yamoto was leaning on the wall behind them; all of them were smiling at her._

_She ran over to them grabbing Sasuke and Kakashi and pulled all of them into a group hug. She looked up into each of their faces._

_"I love you guys." she said tenderly, giving them a heart-warming smile._

_"And we love you" said Kakashi giving her serious but fond look. She hugged them again before letting go._

_End flashbacks _

Sakura started to wake up a pounding in her head. She opened her eyes to see the worrying look of her mother and Sasuke above her.

"Mom?" she questioned wondering what the elder Haruno was doing there. Everything that happened in the last few days rushed through her mind.

Sakura jumped up and hugged her mother

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry mom I couldn't control myself and that seal…." everything was muffled as Sakoto put her arms around her daughter

"Shush shush I know honey" Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was standing awkwardly watching the mother/daughter interactions.

Sakura ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She looked him in the eyes.

"Sasuke" her eyes softened looking up at him. "Did you really mean it…?"

Before she could finish Sasuke had already caught her lips, Sakura happily kissed him back.

"Yes I meant it. I love you," he said once again

"Sasuke, I love you too" Sakura leaned up for another kiss but a scream interrupted them.

Sakura's eyes widened

"SAKUMO!"

A/N: So what you think? This story is nearly ending but don't worry guys I already have a sequel planned if you want one.

I need to reviews to know whether or not to make a sequel

So R&R. also check out my other stories I have quiet a few that I shall be releasing heheh XD


	18. Till next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

A/N: Ha-ha I think I have went crazy with this story because I have actually wrote a prequel to it and an mini sequel even though it hasn't finished, but not to worry I still have a major sequel to write for it. Make sure you check them out = )

Anyway sorry for delay been busy over the holiday period.

Me and my Boys

Chapter 18

Sakura ran towards the source of the scream, Sasuke and Sakoto hot on her heels.

There holding a blood soaked Sakumo was the eldest Haruno daughter glaring fiercely at Kisame who was too busy in battle with Yamoto to notice it.

"What happened?" questioned Sakura looking over the nasty gash Sakumo had on her shoulder.

"shark-faces sword" replied Sakami. Sakura quickly began to heal her little sister, her anger growing more and more. Everyone thought Sakura was overprotected but that was nothing to how sheltered Sakumo was.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Sakami, picking her katana back up. Sakura finished healing Sakumo's shoulder; the young girl had already passed out due to the pain.

"I'm helping," added Sakura getting to her feet.

"Here" said Sakoto picking up the wakizashi that Sakumo had been fighting with. "She actually brought it for you. You know it is the middle sword in the set of three. Sakumo's favourite has always been the tanto" smiled Sakoto, looking down on her youngest child.

(A/N: a katana, wakizashi and tanto are usually kept in a set with the katana being the longest while the tanto is actually a dagger making the wakizashi the medium length one)

Sakura held the sword in her hand firmly before looking up to her sister, who nodded in turn.

They both charged at Kisame at full speed. He dodged Sakura's blow to his head by ducking, but Sakami still managed to slice him on the arm.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed holding his arm.

"No" shouted Sakami "you'll pay for hurting Sakumo"

Both sisters swung the swords only to be blocked by Kisame's own sword. They kept clashing swords as their mother shouted words of encouragement.

Sasuke watched the girls fight until he heard a boom from a nearby cave.

"I'm going go save the dobe," shouted Sasuke running towards the noise. Yamoto decided to let the girls fight there own battle while he too ran off to help a certain ink user.

Kakashi, Kenji and Kabuto 

All three males were breathing quite heavily from fighting intensely.

"Kakashi we have to finish this off" whispered Kenji

"I know" Kakashi watched Kabuto carefully "how long can you hold him with your chakra strings if you get another chance"

"Five maybe ten seconds"

"That should be enough. I'll try to give you an opening"

With that, Kakashi rapidly did some handsigns then bit his thumb before touching his palm to the ground. Under his hand puffed two dogs.

The dogs already knowing what to do ran towards Kabuto trying to get him closer to Kenji.

Once Kabuto was near enough Kenji quickly held him place with chakra strings while Kakashi did more rapid hand-signs. Kabuto cursed himself for falling into the trap. He couldn't even do handsigns to escape.

Kakashi hand glowed bright white as he unleashed his chidori. He ran full speed at Kabuto, hand outstretched until it pierced the ex-sound nin's chest.

Blood splatter against Kakashi as Kabuto's corpse went limp.

"You think he's really dead?" asked Kenji.

"I don't know so keep your guard up," replied Kakashi.

"Okay let's go help my girls"

With Naruto, Ki, Sasuke, Pein and Tobi

"Dobe you still getting your ass kicked?" shouted Sasuke entering the cave.

"Well you left me to fight two of them, TEME," yelled Naruto sending clones at Pein.

Pein appeared behind Naruto and stabbed him in the back. Luckily that Naruto poof-ed away.

Sasuke ran next to the real Naruto and activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke I need to tell you something about Tobi" whispered Naruto while not taking his eyes off Pein.

"What dobe" glaring also at the "leader" of Akatsuki.

"He has sharingan" Sasuke eyes widen with shock. He quickly ran over to Ki who was still battling the orange masked enemy.

Sasuke aimed a kick at Tobi's head but said man vanished before impact.

"Hey this is my fight," shouted Ki.

"This has been my fight for the past few years," argued Sasuke glaring.

"aa touché" replied Ki mock bowing.

"Where are you Tobi?" said Sasuke looking around "I know you posses the sharingan so I think me and you need to talk"

Tobi picked that moment to appear behind Sasuke.

"I do think we need to talk," whispered Tobi grabbing Sasuke. He quickly did some handsigns before vanishing with Sasuke.

Ki ran towards where the two nins had been standing.

"Shit, better tell Naruto" Ki ran towards the Kyubi container.

Naruto was getting really angry now.

"Why won't you die?" he said in between each punch getting more and more frustrated.

Ki lunged at Pein with a kunai.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Naruto ducking a blow

"Tobi took him," replied Ki, stabbing Pein in the arm. He looked over to Naruto who started to glow red.

"I'm sick of that freak taking the people I care for," growled Naruto being consumed with red chakra.

Ki stepped back, keeping a safe distance from Naruto, while Pein readied himself with a kunai as Naruto charged at him on all fours.

Sai, Yamoto, Hirku and Zetsu 

Hirku did a few handsigns before being surrounded by smoke. Next to Hirku was a dark blue wolf with light blue streaks.

"Hira attack" shouted Hirku at the wolf while pointing at Black Zetsu.

In a flash, the wolf had pounced on the Black Zetsu but before he could bite him, Zetsu sank into the ground.

Yamoto snuck behind a tree and watched the battle between the split Akatsuki member and the two young Nins. _Maybe I can find out what Zetsu's trick is_.

Sai was busy dealing with White Zetsu who was still trapped with snakes. Sai threw various shurikens and kunai at the halved enemy, hitting his target dead on.

Zetsu's white skin was tainted red as blood gashed from his wounds.

Sai unsheathed his sword and ran towards the trapped Zetsu, swiftly aiming for his neck.

With a thud, white Zetsu's body fell to the ground while his head rolled away.

Hira tried sniffing around to see if he could find Black Zetsu's scent. The wolf tensed before running towards his owner but before he could get there, a hand had wrapped itself around Hirku ankle.

Hirku braced himself as he felt him self being dragged underground, however just as quickly as he was dragged he started to be lifted.

Above ground Yamoto started doing handsigns, creating a wooden slab to start rising from the ground, Hirku and Black Zetsu on top of it.

Before Black Zetsu could escape, Yamoto made the stake out of the slab that pierced the black Zetsu in the heart.

Hirku jumped down from the slab, walking over to Yamoto.

"Thanks Yamoto-san"

"Never mind about that let's go help the others" replied the wood-user

"Who's left?" inquired Sai.

"Well Sakura is back to normal" at hearing this Hirku and Sai both gave a look of relief, "she and your elder sister are dealing with Kisame right now. Konan has been terminated. That is all I know so Far.," reported Yamoto.

"I'm going to find Ki," said Hirku

"Ok we'll go find Kakashi and your father"

"Hai" and with that the boys parted ways.

With Pein Naruto and Ki 

Hirku ran towards the cave hoping to find his brother but just as he entered, Ki pulled him to one side

"What are you doing?" questioned Hirku

"Something's not right, look at Naruto," said Ki pointing at the battle going on between Pein and the Kyubi-vessel

"Which one is he?" asked Hirku

"The one with the orange jacket on" stated Ki "can you feel his chakra? There's something dark about it"

"Yeah. We'd better go get one of his team-mates. Maybe they know what to do"

With that, both boys ran out of the cave to find the others.

With the everybody else (minus Sasuke and Tobi) 

Yamoto and Sai had found Kakashi and Kenji; they ran to meet up with the Haruno woman.

Sakoto was on the floor holding her youngest daughter, who had finally regained consciousness, while Sakura and Sakami were finishing of Kisame.

Kisame was kneeling on the floor various cuts all over his body. Just has the boys were approaching; Kisame did a series of handsigns.

Kenji looked on in horror as the most important women in his life were trapped in cubes of water.

Sakami tried slicing her way out of the water while Sakura was punching it, but girls failing while doing so.

Sakoto kept her hand tight around Sakumo's mouth, making sure her daughter didn't drown.

Kakashi and Sai got straight into battle form while Yamoto and Kenji tried to free the trapped females.

"Let them go Kisame" ordered Kakashi

Kisame chuckled at the request.

"What if I don't" he got up staggering and using his sword for support "they deserve what they get"

Kakashi flashed his sharingan before analysing Kisame to find his weak spots. He was proud to see the damage Sakura and her sister had caused the shark-man.

Meanwhile Yamoto was using his own expertise in water justus' to release the Haruno woman. He just managed to make airways to the girls so that they could breathe again but couldn't find a way to break the cubes completely.

Kakashi and Sai both charged at Kisame.

Sai aimed a kick at Kisame's legs but before it could land, he was grabbed by his collar and thrown towards some rocks. Sai manage to swerve his body so he managed to miss them.

Kakashi saw that throwing Sai had slowed Kisame down.

Kakashi stood in front of Kisame and threw a kunai at him. Kisame dodged it easily.

"Your gunna have to do better then that Hatake," he said looking up. That was big mistake.

The minute he looked up, Kakashi trapped him with his sharingan. Kisame was ensnared in a different dimension.

He was tied down while hundreds of shuriken and kunai were embedding themselves into his skin.

Kakashi watched as the ex-nin screamed in pain, even though no one was touching him.

With that, he walked over to him and in one swift motion, snapped the shark-man's neck.

As the lifeless body of Kisame laid on the floor the cubes of water burst open, releasing the girls trapped in them.

Sakura shivered as she slowly stood up, she walked over to Sakami and helped her elder sister up before giving her hug.

Sakumo, not wanting to be left out, ran towards her sisters and joined in the hug.

"It's nice to see you looking … non-evil Sakura" came a voice behind them.

Hirku and Ki were running towards them.

"Hey" smiled Sakura, her smile dropped when she looked around. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yeah I think they need your help" started Hirku.

"Naruto's chakra is getting darker by the minute and Sasuke was taken by the guy in the mask"

Yamoto looked at Kakashi before they both ran towards the caves, everyone followed the elder jonins.

With Naruto and Pein 

Naruto red chakra was now cloaking his body as he attacked Pein once more.

Pein cloak and shirt had been ripped to shreds but he was still standing, blood seeping from the claw marks on his chest.

Naruto once more charged at Pein, who was tackled by the Kohona nin.

Everyone filed into the cave and watched in horror as Naruto relentlessly attacked the leader of Akatsuki.

Naruto tore into Pein, his anger fuelling the assault, even when Pein ceased to move under him he still kept punching the corpse.

"Naruto that is enough" Yamoto shouted trying to get the Kyubi under control.

Naruto just growled while continuing his barrage, slowly losing his energy as Yamoto drained him.

"Naruto please stop it," pleaded Sakura. Naruto heard the familiar voice and looked up at his pink-haired team-mate.

Naruto stopped his attack but still had a look of anger on his face.

"Naruto come on we have to find sasu…" but before she could finish her sentence, the ground shook under them as an explosion was heard.

The explosion snapped Naruto out of his Kyubi form and back to reality.

"What was that?" He asked.

He staggered over to Sakura as everyone tried to regain his or her balance.

"I don't know but I bet Sasuke is there."

Another explosion went off, causing the cave to start collapsing.

"Come on everyone out" shouted Kenji, holding his wife as they exited the cave.

Once everyone was outside, they saw that the source of the explosion was coming from the top of the cliffs.

Everyone jumped there way to the top, just to see Sasuke throwing kunai at Tobi who was smirking.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura running towards the raven- haired boy. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke stopped his attack but he was visibly shaking

"He helped him"

Sakura place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, a concerned look on her face.

"He helped who" she asked, "What do you mean Sasuke"

Sasuke faced Sakura, his jaw clenched in fury

"He helped Itachi kill them," he whispered to her. Sakura's eyes widened in realisation. Sasuke shook his head "he killed them too"

Sakura cradled Sasuke's face.

"We'll get him Sasuke"

Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw the determination.

"We'll get him and make him pay for all the pain and hurt he has caused us" she lightly kissed his lips before returning her gaze to Tobi.

Tobi chuckled at the pair in front of him

"Itachi was right about you Sasuke" he smirked again "you really are weak"

Sasuke eyes bled red at his comments. Sakura squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Ignore him Sasuke we can defeat him"

"And don't think we're just going to sit back and watch" came a loud voice from behind. Naruto being the source of it.

Sasuke turned around to see the rest of team 7 and Sakura's family all get into fighting stance.

Sasuke turned around and smirked.

"You really think I'm the weak one." he replied to Tobi.

Tobi looked at all the nin in front of him and started laughing.

"I'm going to enjoy killing each and every one of you," he said menacingly before taking his orange mask off.

Everyone, excluding Naruto and Sasuke, were shocked to see that Tobi possessed the sharingan, and before anyone could even registered it in their mind, Tobi had disappeared.

Various cries and grunts were heard as Tobi flashed around the ninja's, injuring them.

"He's too fast," groaned Naruto getting another cut on his arm.

Everyone was slowly getting weaker and weaker.

Sasuke and Kakashi activated their sharingan trying to locate the finally Akatsuki member.

He was just about take another swipe at Sakumo, when Sasuke tackled him to the ground, punching him in the jaw.

Sakura also dived towards Sasuke helping him contain the enemy nin, but before Sasuke could land another hit, Tobi had disappeared leaving a log under Sasuke.

Sasuke once again sensed Tobi's chakra.

"Sakura it's underneath us" Sakura nodded, knowing what he was asking her to do.

Making sure her team-mates and family were behind her, she punched the earth shattering the Cliffside.

Once the cliff stopped, shaking Tobi reappeared along the cliff side, his clothes slightly torn from saving himself from the rocks.

Yamoto rapidly some handsigns making roots appear from the ground and trapping Tobi in place. Sai also drew some snakes to help Yamoto's roots keep Tobi from moving.

Sasuke looked at Tobi once again.

"Why?" he asked.

Tobi once again chuckled.

"Because I could, now look at me" he smirked "I'm the most powerful Uchiha alive. The most powerful ninja alive" He looked at Sasuke then to Sakura "and one day I will be the only Uchiha. I will make sure of it. But for now I think I should leave"

Before anyone could react explosion went of everywhere.

This time the whole of the cliff shook. Everyone tried to jump away from but more explosions were going off underneath him or her.

_Shit! He filled the cave with explosives_ thought Sakura trying to find stable ground.

One by one everyone was falling off the cliff side.

Yamoto quickly did some handsigns trying to make a stable bridge of some sort while Sai tried making various birds to catch people.

Sakura was still running when she slipped but something caught her hand.

"Sakura hold on" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Usually this would be easy cause of Sakura's lightweight but the explosions weren't helping him keep grip on her.

"Sasuke" Sakura looked up with terrified eyes "I'm slipping"

"Sakura just keep a hold" he tried reaching with his other hand but the land he was lying on was starting to become unsteady.

Sakura looked down at the sharp rocks below. She could feel her hand slipping from Sasuke's.

"No hold on Sakura" Sasuke grabbed her hand with both of his "you can't let go"

Sakura tried to grab on to other rocks with her free hand but they kept coming falling off.

"Sasuke I can't hold on" Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"You have too" Sakura's hand slipped further, Sasuke was barley holding her fingers.

"Sasuke I can't …" Sakura fell from his grip.

Sasuke eyes widen in fear "Sakura!" He kept clawing at the air as if that would help Sakura.

Sakura screamed as she waited for impact but once again, she felt a tug on both her wrists

She opened her eyes to see bright blue eyes looking back.

"N-naruto" she whimpered.

"Did you really think I was going to let you fall?" he asked grinning back at her.

Sakura looked at what was holding Naruto and saw that Naruto had made a chain of clones down the cliff side, the last clone being the one that had caught her.

Naruto pulled her up so she could bury her face in his neck while the other Narutos gently pulled the pair up.

By now the explosions had stopped.

Sakura looked up and saw three ink birds in the sky. Sai on one, Sakami and Ki on another while Kakashi and Sakumo where on the third.

Across from the cliff that had been destroyed was another cliff with Yamoto, Hirku, Kenji and Sakoto, who had crossed it using the Yamoto's bridge.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke wrapping her arms around his neck and crying softly into his chest while Sasuke encircled her waist resting his head against her shoulder.

"Sakura" he said breathlessly "I thought I lost you" he squeezed her gently before letting go. He lifted her head up "don't scare me like that again" he softly kissed her on the lips before hugging her again.

"I was so scared" Sakura sniffed quietly. Sakura let go but stayed next to Sasuke as everyone gathered around the couple.

Sakura hugged her mother before hugging her dad.

Sasuke punched Naruto lightly in the shoulder as a thank you.

"I think we should head home," decided Kakashi. "Tobi seems to be long gone"

Sasuke tensed at the mention of the other Uchiha's name.

"We'll get him" reassured Sakura walking over to hold Sasuke's hand "he won't see the last of us" she smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah" he sighed "your right"

Sakura looked over to her family.

"So?" she asked. Kenji understood the question in his daughter's eyes. He looked over to his wife and the rest of his family.

"Hmm I think we need a holiday" he stated "how about Kohona?"

Everyone nodded eagerly. Sakami linked arms with Sakura as Sakumo walked next to them.

She gave Sakura a mischievous look.

"What?" asked Sakura raising her eyebrow. Sakami looked over to Sasuke.

"I think we need some girl talk" she chuckled while Sakura blushed.

"Hey Naruto" asked Ki walking along side his twin.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I bet I can reach Kohona faster then you can?" grinned Ki.

"WHAT?" shouted Naruto "YOUR ON"

"Hirku you in?" asked Ki excitedly.

"No you loser" he replied

"Whatever" retorted Ki rolling his eyes. "Anyway what does the winner get?"

"Hmm" Naruto's face brightened up "loser has to pay for the winner's next meal" he said slyly "no matter how much it costs or how much the winner eats"

"Fine" Ki held his hand out "you can pay for my ramen and I'm telling you that is all I live on"

"Really?" exclaimed Naruto while shaking the Haruno males hand "ME TOO"

"Well come on… 3…2 …1 … GO" both Naruto and Ki ran towards the forest.

"Idiots" muttered Hirku, Sasuke agreeing with him.

Sakura laughed at her brothers (including Naruto) antics before returning to her conversation with her sisters.

Sasuke smiled at the pink-haired kunoichi. He knew with her, he could get through anything. Anything at all.

THE END

A/N: OMG it is finished. I want to cry. For nearly over a year this fic was my baby and now it is all grown up and completed. However, not to worry I have the sequel in my head and ready to write. MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT THE OTHER STORIES THAT ARE CONNECTED TO THIS ONE. So from me goodbye, good night and merry Christmas

Ja ne


End file.
